good enough
by waltzingwonders
Summary: "You need somebody who can just get what you are talking about without asking you to slow down, and so do I. I'm angry because I'm not enough for you."  after a fight with bay, emmett realises that he needs to do a lot of work to get her back he needs her
1. Understand?

**I am in love with this pairing and I love sean berdy but i wanted to do a story which tested the relationship so even though this story starts with a fight hopefully it will develop into something good! now i am not hard of hearing so i do not understand first hand how difficult it can be so bare with me i am learning and am truely trying to make emmetts opinions as honest and real as possible. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>If you told Bay Kennish that after a few months of her world being tipped on its head, she would be in her deaf boyfriends house in a blissful make out session-she most defiantly wouldn't believe it. Bay would laugh before if somebody told her, that Emmett would make her feel like a classic teenager in love- she would laugh at the fact that after Ty she could ever love someone again.<p>

It was needless to say that she was rather enjoying the feel Emmett's hands resting on her waist as she squirmed delightfully beneath him. She loved the way her stomach flipped every time Emmett's lips crashed onto hers, but as Emmett pulled his entire body away from hers she groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" she said blankly as she leaned up on her elbows as a grinning Emmett got off his bed and motioned for his girlfriend to wait one moment. Bay watched as Emmett pulled his phone from his pocket and switched it off.

"You stopped making out to switch off your cell?" Bay scoffed. He smiled at her whilst shaking his head and walked over to his desk showing clearly how he was putting his cell phone into the draw; bay laughed as he almost ran back to the bed and jumped next to her- smiling from ear to ear.

_No Daphne tonight. _He signed to Bay as she smiled sweetly.

"You didn't need to do that." She said slowly so he could read her lips. He nodded and tucked a loose curl behind her hair.

_Yes I did, I promise tonight it's just you and me. No Daphne drama._

She let him kiss her softly a few times before she said "I am so very much in love with you" – of course she didn't mean to say them aloud, to his face. She was Bay Kennish; badass, rebel and defiantly not one to say something like that. She froze mirroring Emmett's shocked expression.

"Um I ... I didn't really mean to say that out loud" she said softly. His face softened but his eyes were sad.

"Is there any chance we can forget I just said that and go back to kissing?" Bay asked but Emmett just shook his head. Bay groaned "We're going to talk about this aren't we?" she said. After hesitating Emmett looked Bay in the eyes which sent a chill down her spin.

_No I can't._ Emmett stood up and walked to the other side of the room by his desk with his back to his girlfriend.

"Okay but I think we should… Emmett? …. Come on this doesn't have to be a big deal" she said trying to get his attention. "Emmett? Em- you have to look at me. Hello earth to Emmett?"

As Emmett turned round slowly Bay sighed. "Finally! Okay so after the awkward 'I love you' conversation, we obviously have to think of a better way of getting your attention-"

Emmett wacked the desk with his fist hard creating a pitching thud which caused Bay to jump and stop talking.

_STOP TALKING AS THOUGH I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!_ Emmett signed aggressively. Bay could see the anger in his body; his knuckles were white and his body frigid and straight. Bay couldn't look him in the eyes as he stared at her with such force it could pierce through her.

_Just because I can't physically HEAR you, doesn't mean I don't know what you're talking about! _

Bay's brow creased in concentration, trying to catch up on what Emmett was saying.

"Emmett I don't-"

_DON'T WHAT? Get what I'm saying because I'm using my hands? Well that's the only way I know how to communicate Bay! This is why I always use to that deaf people could never mix well with the hearing- _Emmett cut bay off, he knew he was acting like a jerk but he had buried this deep down to put Bay first. He could see the tears forming in Bay's eyes but his rage had completely taken over his body.

_It's not fair Bay, I try so hard for you- I try so hard to understand what you're saying but I can't- why? BECAUSE I CAN'T HEAR YOU! AND IT KILLS ME-_

"STOP!" Bay yelled and even though Emmett couldn't hear her voice he knew it was full of sadness and desperation, she was on her feet standing just as firm as he was. She spoke slowly, using the signs she knew as she walked towards him.

"You can't do that to me Emmett. It makes me feel worthless like I'm not what you need and I know you sometimes feel the same way about me but-" she paused to shakily rest her hands on his chest and he eased at her touch. "- I don't want to fight with you because I do love you and I'm sorry that me telling you that is a big deal but I want you to know even though you obviously don't feel the same way."

Emmett took her hands off of him and stared at her dumbfounded. _You think that's why I'm angry?_ He signed_. You think I'm just making this into a big deal because I don't feel the same why about you Bay? _He shook his head_ Wow you don't know me at all._

_Do you want to know why I'm angry? Honestly? _He looked at Bay who nodded sheepishly.

He sighed -his head low.

_I'm angry because I will never be enough for you. _

Bay tried to interrupt but Emmett lifted his hand to her. _Please. Let me finish._

_You need somebody who can listen to you actually listen without trying to figure out what you're trying to say. Somebody who can just get what you are talking about without asking you to slow down, and so do I. I need somebody who knows every word I'm signing; I need somebody who knows how it feels to be isolated._

"Somebody like Daphne?" Bay said and signed. She felt childish for bringing Daphne into this, she was well aware of Emmett's feelings for his best friend which he insisted he didn't have anymore. She felt childish but if he was going to play dirty then so was she.

_Maybe, it works with us._

And in that moment Bay's heart broke. So much for Emmett being different from the others, he was exactly like them or perhaps worse. She shakily pulled her boots on and grabbed her bag before leaving for the door holding back her tears. What hurt the most was that Emmett didn't come after her.

* * *

><p><strong>i have already started writing the next chapter should be up soon . REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED THOUGH... just kidding but i do like them. Cheers x<strong>


	2. MOMs the word

Wow-ee guys. Okay so I go on my laptop to check out Pottermore ( missed the deadline for day one registration ) think **_HEY, WHY DONT I CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY WHICH I POSTED NINE HOURS AGO... dum de dum, dum de dum .. WHAAAAAT?_** omg the reviews nearly made me cry tears of joy :) you guy made me so happy- so to thank you all i spent most of my day indoors ( even though it was so sunny outside ) and wrote this chapter. Now I am mega pissed that the interaction between Regina and Bay is so brief in the show I mean THEY ARE BLOOD RELATED so that's why regina is in this chapter and I really wanted to see melody and emmett relationship a bit more so HERE YOU GO :)

**I do not own Katie Leclerc, Vanessa Marano, Sean Berdy, Constance Marie, Lea Thompson, Lucas Grabeel or any other actor on the show... unfourtantly - if I did however I would have them perform for me episodes of switched at birth ;) **

* * *

><p>She had been in her studio for days. She practically lived in there now, she ate there, slept there, worked there really only leaving for school. Everybody was worried; Bay had always bounced back but not this time.<p>

"So what do you think?" Regina asked, slightly nervous.

"I think she would like that" Kathryn said with a small smile. "Really?" Regina said excited.

"You are her mother, go." And with that Regina left the kitchen and walked across the driveway to see her daughter.

As soon as she entered the room she knew exactly why Bay was upset- she was heartbroken. Regina was the queen of heart broken she had been in that place so many times she could own it. The art supplies were thrown onto the counter top and her canvases were all mounted up to the side untouched. Regina sighed as her little girl was wrapped up in her cover on the couch, her eyes swollen and red and her swallow breaths indicating that she had managed to drift off into sleep. She smiled sadly and she went to sit by Bay lifting her head to place it on her lap as she tenderly stroked her hair, Bay let out a shaky breath and went back to sleep being comforted by her mother.

* * *

><p>As Emmett got in he knew he was going to be in trouble, actually he knew his mother was going to beat the crap out of him for being out all night, of course not literally melody wouldn't hurt a fly. And right on que there she was, in the doorway arms crossed looking ready to pounce. He put his helmet down and stood there waiting for the ticking time bomb to blow.<p>

_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!_ Melody signed quickly to her son.

Emmett rolled his eyes at her- _out._

_No. Out is when you go to the store to fetch some milk- it is not when you stay out all night with no phone call and get back home at nine o'clock the next morning! I was worried sick Emmett, I nearly went to the police! _And suddenly melody threw her arms around her son and pulled him towards her in a crushing hug. He felt the guilt build up in his core for making his mother worry and he knew why she was. He was acting like his father before he left- going out till god knows when, lying to her, shutting himself away and she worried eventually Emmett wouldn't come back just like how he didn't. He pulled away to see her face, and shook his head _I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you._

_Well you did, don't ever do that to me again okay? _She signed trying to smile at him. He nodded as she turned to walk back into the kitchen- she was making breakfast , pancakes his favourite and even though he didn't feel like eating , which he hadn't felt like doing in days, he forced himself to sit down with his mother because he was ready to finally tell her what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Bay, what's going on?" Regina asked as Bay sipped the tea she had made her. She woke up an hour ago and Regina didn't want to pressure Bay into talking but her motherly instincts knew that Bay was waiting to be asked because sometimes that's easier than making the first move.<p>

Bay skimmed her thumb around the edge of the mug and sighed "Everybody picks her. My parents, Liam, Toby…you." Regina grimaced as Bay said this but let her continue. "And I fooled myself into thinking that he picked me. Out of the two of us he picked me"

"Emmett?" Regina said not so much a question but a statement.

"How did you know?" Bay asked looking up from her cup.

Regina smiled "Sweetie, if I have learnt anything from my many years of experience is how to tell these things. I knew the moment I caught you two dancing" Bay smiled a little which made Regina's heart swoon, she was getting somewhere. "What happened?" she asked lightly. Bay scoffed "Well to start off I told Emmett I loved him, he freaked out about it and basically said we weren't right for each other."

Regina sighed "and I take it Daphne was brought into it right?"

"I was so childish, it's just I know how he feels about her and it sucks to know your boyfriend has a mega crush on your un related parents' biological daughter you know?" bay explained trying to make sense. "So I asked him if he would rather be with Daphne and in so many words…. He said yes" Bay could feel her eyes begin to sting; Regina took Bay's hands and looked in to the eyes that mirrored hers.

"Bay you listen to me, alright. There was a time when yeah I guess I did think that Emmett and Daphne could get together… but that all changed the moment I saw you with Emmett. Because believe me hunny that boy is in love with you." Bay smiled at this and Regina could see she was turning a shade of red.

"Look, teenage boys don't deal with emotion well and for Emmett he has a lot on his plate, just like you. Not only are you trying to get to grips with his culture but he has to get to grips with yours."

"But I am trying so hard" Bay said with desperation in her voice "Why can't he see that?"

She stroked Bay's long curly dark hair and smiled "Because he's a man and he is scared that you are trying harder than he is. That's why he said those things to you, because then it's easier if you hate him" she paused for a moment, Bay still looked sad and that sadness was killing Regina. "If it helps, I got a text from melody this morning, she said that Emmett didn't come home till this morning and he looked awful, she said he looks heartbroken just like you…"

The two women were both quiet for a moment till Regina stood up "come on, time to get up. Why don't you go have a shower and get dressed and we can go out and spend the day together. I'll even style your hair for you if you would like?" she asked praying that Bay didn't think she was pleading.

Bay smiled. "I would love that".

* * *

><p><em>Okay if you're not eating <em>_**my pancakes**__, the best pancakes in the world something must really be wrong. _Melody signed leaning her elbows on the table watching her son push the delicious pancake smothered in maple syrup around his plate. He smirked at her.

_Mom, you've known something has been wrong for a while- it's not just the pancakes that gave it away._ Emmett replied leaving his half eaten meal on the table.

_Emmett you know I'm not one to pry or intrude in your personal life- I trust you, but I'm also so worried about you. I have never seen you like this before_- melody leaned forward to touch her son's arm. _Let me in, please._

Emmett picked up his plate and took it over to the sink, after depositing the pancake in the trash and leaned forward and shut his eyes, the words he had said to her kept reeling around and around in his head. The way she looked when she asked about Daphne, he was an idiot and he knew it. He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, tenderly stroking it through his t-shirt; he turned to face her and signed quickly.

_I was a total ass to Bay and now she hates me. Mom I don't know what to do or say or think. I want to be with her but it's so hard! She doesn't understand how I'm struggling and I don't think I understand how hard it is for her. How can Bay and I Work? We are so different. Tell me what to do mom, just tell me what to do._

Melody shook her head and gave him a sad smile. _My boy I can't tell you what to do, this is your relationship._

_Watch my hands very carefully young man._ Melody signed to her son taking on a sense of authority. _Even though I am appalled at your behaviour towards Bay and how you have handled the situation, I know you will make this right, because you are my son and I am so proud of everything you have ever done. I did not raise a quitter, just because something gets hard does not mean you quit does it? Being deaf was hard but we didn't quit at trying to live an average life. Sweetie what you don't understand is that Bay isn't expecting anything more than what you can give her, she knew what she got herself in for the day you two got together._

_You have to give her time, and I think maybe you should practice being patient as well. Okay? _

Emmett smiled at his mother and nodded.

_And no more spending all night out and all day in your room promise?_

Emmett's smile widened and his pulled melody into a hug.

_No matter what happens mom, you will always be the greatest women in my life_ Emmett signed with a wink, already trying to be his old self again.

Melody hit lightly on his arm _Flattery will get you nowhere you still are getting extra chores for staying out and causing me to go grey, now go tidy your room I don't even want to think of the state that room is in. _she pretended to shiver in disgust as Emmett left the kitchen and she knew that he would try to make it right, because he was her son. She picked up her cell and typed a text quickly before putting it in her jean pocket to start washing up.

_**Teenagers, who'd have them? X**_

_**To: Regina.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>going to start writing the next chapter either right after i post this .. bearing in mind it is nearly one o'clock UK time or tomorrow at some point so my guess is that the next chapter is going to be up no later than thursday friday seeing as I wont have my laptop at all tuesday. **_

_**however the more reviews i get the more inspired and motivated i am to write so please review- i have been smiling all day because of them. Cheers. x  
><strong>_


	3. A Big Brother's Duty

Emmett and Bay- Good Enough

Chapter Three

Hello my lovely readers. Thank you so much for the reviews they do indeed motivate me and inspire me now I wanted to clear something up so PLEASE READ THIS – this whole story isn't going with the timings of the show. In my story before the fight Emmett and Bay had been together for a while that's why she says I love you, they haven't just been dating for a couple of months – in my head they had been dating for at least 4-5. Anyway this chapter is because I have some great ideas but I need to have something to urge the characters on, so this is just a chapter to show time has passed. Enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters. I wanna be one though. :p

* * *

><p>Bay had re-entered the world of the living since her day with Regina and frankly Toby couldn't be happier because even though he would never admit it to her face, he cared a lot about Bay- no matter what a DNA result said Bay was his sister and always would be. Toby wasn't stupid; he knew the reason why Bay had locked herself away. Even though Regina swore to secrecy saying it was up to Bay to tell her family why, Toby had already figured it out. He knew right away when Bay and Emmett got together and he knew right away when they had had the fight. Emmett stopped coming round to the house now-he tried to quit band practice till Wilke mentioned the band could rehearse at his and he didn't take Daphne to school anymore- and Daphne had sworn they didn't have a fight. Also to add to Toby's suspicions every time Emmett's name was mentioned at dinner, Bay was stop fork in hand till the conversation moved onto a different topic. This notion was usually led by Regina.<p>

"Hey toby can I have a ride to school please?" Bay asked sticking her head round his garage door.

"I thought Regina was taking you? Plus I'm not going in yet I have a free first" he said over his shoulder, going straight back to his guitar. He cared about her sure but that didn't mean he wanted to give her a ride- he wasn't a taxi service. Bay went towards him and pulled the lead from his amp and placed her hands on her hips to stare at him.

"Okay let's get this over with. One- gee toby you are such a great brother, you knowing being so kind- heavy on the sarcasm big bro. Two- Regina got a call from her boss saying they were having a crisis at work somebody broke in last night; so they need her to call all of her clients to rearrange appointments but Regina's needs to go get her contact book from her boss therefore making her unable to take me to school and finally number three- I know you have a calculus practice test today, so you should be using your free to study in the library instead of strumming you guitar at home. And after your last incident with an exam you can't really screw this one up can you."

Toby gave her daggers with his eyes. "I'll get my keys"

They shared a neutral conversation throughout the car ride, Toby still a little pissed his younger sister had convinced him to come into school early, but being honest he enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing Bay out and smiling even if it was all fake. As they drove up to the school parking lot Bay grabbed her bag "thanks brother"

"Bay wait, can I talk to you for a minute?" Toby asked resting his forearms on the wheel. Bay gave him a quizzing look but still stayed in the car. "Suuure" she said to him, feeling the serious tension creep into the car.

"look it's great to see you almost back to your usual self and everything, and don't get me wrong I'm sure whatever happened was bad but… have you spoken to Emmett at all?" Toby asked. Bay looked at her brother speechless, nobody had directly asked her and herself and Emmett except her Regina.

Bay tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to look at toby.

"No I haven't, not since the fight which I'm guessing you know about?" she said giving her brother her best 'I know you know' look. He smiled at her a little. "I know of the fight, not it's condense"

Bay looked down at the floor of Toby's surprisingly spotless car. "Toby, I appreciate that you are worried about me. But you don't need to be, what happened between Emmett and I happened. I will deal with it okay? Alone."

Toby nodded and without warning leaned over and pulled his sister into a hug, it was one of those few moments where Bay hugged back and they shared a real moment. "See ya kiddo" Toby said as he pulled away and smiled as bay got out of the car. He sat there thinking about how finding out about the switch had affected him. Sure Daphne was great and he was building a relationship with her, it somehow had brought him and Bay closer rather than rip them apart. It wasn't easy but he knew he had the best two sisters in the world and he would always look out for both of them.

After sitting in his car for first period studying, toby finally got out to get ready to head for class, just as he locked his car and was about to jog up the stairs to the entrance he saw a motorcycle, Emmett's motorcycle. Toby walked towards the red headed boy sitting under the tree his hands running through his hair causing it to shoot up all in different directions, Toby lightly tapped him on the shoulder when he arrived by Emmett's side and smiled signing 'Hi'.

Emmett stood up almost embarrassed to have been caught especially by Bay big brother.

"So let me guess... you're here to talk to Bay?" toby asked crossing his arms, he was better at understanding sign language appose to actually signing himself, he mostly knew what Emmett was saying.

_Not to talk. I'm here just to make sure… make sure that bay is alright. _Emmett signed looking at toby's lips for his response suddenly nervous.

"Well she is... just about. It took her a long two weeks of her hiding out in her studio but Regina spoke to her and hopefully she's better" toby replied, watching Emmett's facial expressions as he spoke. The guilt was all over his face.

_I'm sorry I caused all this pain; I wasn't thinking clearly…honestly I don't think I am right now. I shouldn't have come here. _

He went to put on his helmet but toby's hand touched his shoulder causing Emmett to look at him.

"Look I don't care about what happened, but what I do care about is what you're going to do. If there's no relationship then tell her, because I don't want her waiting around for something that isn't going to happen. I like you dude but I don't want my sister to be hurting anymore. Sort your head out and fast, please" toby said to Emmett, feeling for the first time like he was actually playing the big brother role right. He hadn't been doing a great job at it lately and what he said was true, he did like Emmett but when it came down to it- he would pick Bay, because that's what Bay needed.

Emmett nodded and got on his bike and speeded away, feeling worse than he already did.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that. Already written the second half of the next chapter , should be updated no later than Monday-Tuesday . Please please please review I love reading them. AND QUESTION! I WANT YOUR IMPUT PLEASE! Tell me what you would like to happen and what characters you would like to appear in this story. Cheers. x<p> 


	4. Not Giving Up

Emmett and Bay- Good Enough

Chapter Four.

this was the most interesting chapter to write- i had so much fun with it. this is the longest chapter so far and i hope you love it ;) thank you so much for the reviews i really love reading them and they make me so proud of what i do :) :) love you guys.

all rights go to abc and the cast of switched at birth/. so Kudos to sean berdy for being so lovely ;)

* * *

><p>Melody wasn't one of those mothers who invaded into her son's personal life, of course she would worry and ask him politely what was going on- sometimes but after the past weeks she didn't know what else to do. She walked into Emmett's room with the intent purpose of picking up his dirty laundry off of the floor, until she saw a heap of scrunched up paper all over his desk. She knew she shouldn't have been snooping around her son's things, but so much had happened to him over the past month that honestly this was the only way she was ever going to find out how he was feeling. She picked up one of the letters; it was addressed to Bay. The page was full of writing which then was scribbled out and started again. Melody picked up another page and it was almost the same thing- again addressed to Bay and full of apologies that didn't seem fit and were crossed out.<p>

Melody nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Emmett tap her on the shoulder, she turned to see her boy with his arms crossed and a dis-approving look; he almost looked as if he were the adult.

Melody started signing fast_. I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what was going on with you because well… you don't tell me anything and it worries me, I thought we were close Emmett no secrets , if you're hurting you can talk to me and I know I shouldn't have come in your room but- _

_Mom stop, its okay I get why you did it. _Emmett signed interrupting his mother's ranting. He sat down at the desk with little effort. _I don't know what to say to her mom, it all seems wrong._

Melody ran her hand through Emmett's short red hair and smiled down at him._ You could always go and see her. I've been friends with Regina long enough to know how get information out of her. I'll find out what Bay is doing for the day, the rest is up to you Romeo._

Emmett looked at his mom. _What if she doesn't want to see me? _He signed slowly.

_Then make her._ Melody grabbed the laundry basket and left Emmett smiling after her.

* * *

><p>As Bay walked out of the store her hands full of art supplies, her phone vibrated in her pocket which made her jump out of her skin and also caused her to drop her canvases and tubes of paint.<p>

"Oh come on!" she yelled loudly, not really caring about the innocent shoppers staring at her. As Bay got to the ground to start picking up her stuff, many people walked on by. "Yes thank you for all the offers of help people!" she yelled again at nobody in particular.

Bay picked up her supplies as best she could before she heard laughter. "Now I'm not going to lie, I was coming over here to offer my services but I think I prefer the view from here"

"Ryan?" Bay said as she saw Ryan Miller standing in front of her, Ryan was in a few of her classes the past year and was a known player throughout school. "Hey what are you doing here? I wouldn't think you would be on this side of town?" Bay said smiling.

"Ouch, I don't only shop at Gucci and Prada you know, do you really think I'm that much of a snob- well Bay Kennish I guess you don't know me at all!" he said holding his hand on his heart.

"What I meant was, aren't you supposed to be at a football game or something- you know like you stereotypical Jocks do? Girls hang out at the mall" she replied.

Ryan laughed a little and then took the canvases from Bay. "Well I'd rather hang out with you then go to any football game, wanna get something to eat?" he asked giving her his 100 kilowatt smile that bay had seen him give all the other girls he has been with.

Bay had never been close to Ryan but then she didn't hate him like some of the other guys that go to her school. Plus it would be nice to have company outside of her family, they all knew she was upset and they all began walking on eggshells around her- even Daphne. Maybe it would be nice to just talk to someone who still thought she was the old Bay. "Sure, let me just put these things in my car" she said. When she got to her car and loaded everything up she pulled her cell out of her back pocket, she almost forgot about it.

_**Hey sweetie, what are you doing today?**_

_**Regina x **_

Bay smiled, she and Regina had been getting on really well lately which made everything a little better for Bay.

_**Just at the mall getting some art supplies, also I bumped into a friend so we're going to get something to eat (: **_

_**Bay x **_

Regina sent a text to melody as soon as she got Bay's reply. She smiled, one day her daughter would thank her for meddling in her private life.

"That was nice, I have never had that kind of food" Ryan said as him and Bay walked out to the parking lot which was basically deserted. Bay laughed "You've never had Thai food before? You have been missing out my friend!"

Ryan was quiet for a while before he asked "So, you single right now?"

Bay laughed nervously and blushed a little "Erm well that depends-"

"On what?" Ryan said not even letting bay finish her sentence; there was something about his tone of voice which unsettled bay. "It depends on if my ex ever wants to speak to me again." She said looking to the ground, she had tried not to think of Emmett at all during the day but when she was in the art store, she was drawn to the photography section. She even started picking up things that Emmett would have loved. He was always in her head.

"Well maybe you need to make him jealous, and then he'll talk to you. Guys hate that kind of stuff" Ryan said biting his lip.

"What do you mean?" Bay asked puzzled.

"Let's hook up." Ryan said his eyebrows rising suggestively.

What?" Bay said shocked at Ryan's question

He smirked at her and began to close the distance, resulting in bay being pushed back against the wall.

"You heard me, let's hook up; you didn't think I asked you out to dinner just to talk did you?" Bay wanted to hit him if she could have moved her arms "Don't get me wrong your hot, it's just ... Well seeing as you've been around, you're kind of old news. But to be honest I'm not fussy" and suddenly Ryan's lips were on hers, crashing violently against them trying to get a reaction. He moved to her neck and began to crush her rib cage with his body. "Ryan get off me... Stop it... Please just stop- STOP"

And before she knew it Ryan was gone, she was too afraid to open her eyes to even see what had stopped him. "HEY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Ryan yelled but there was no reply. Bay felt soft fingertips tilting her chin up and then cupping her face, silently willing her to open her eyes and when she did there he was.

_Are you okay?_ Emmett signed slowly and bay shakily nodded her head. Emmett turned around trying his best to control his anger, his chest was heaving whilst staring at the lowlife scum getting to his feet. He was talking to him but Emmett didn't even try and read his lips, he could tell this guy didn't give a damn about what he was doing. Emmett could feel Bay behind him shaking with tears, her petite hands resting on the small of his back. At that point he looked up at the dick head still talking, suddenly with an urge confidence from bay's touch, and began to tune in to what he was saying. **She was asking for it, walking around in that mini skirt- trust me you don't need to worry once I'm done with her, you're free to have a go.**

All Emmett felt next was the impact of his fist on Ryan's face and bay's grip tightening on his jacket. Emmett looked down to see this guy's nose disappear behind a spreading amount of blood and hands as he cupped it. Luckily for Emmett, he couldn't hear the stupid idiot's screams. Although he was sure they would resemble a little girl's. Without thought Emmett took Bay's hand in his and walked them to the bike, passed her a helmet and got ready to leave. Bay pulled his hand towards her and looked at his knuckles. She let go to sign _you're bleeding_, and then got on the bike. Emmett clenched and un- clenched his fist and could feel the sting radiating through his hand. _Ready?_ He signed to bay and when he felt her arms circle round his waist he took off full speed.

* * *

><p>They sat there in the little booth sipping their coffee in silence, bay was still in shock and honestly so was Emmett. He had hit a guy before but never as badly and never with as much anger. He had forgotten the little things that Bay did seeing as he hadn't seen her in weeks. For example when she mixed sugar in to her coffee she always licked the spoon. It made him smile into his cup, he missed her. Bay put down her coffee and pushed it to the side, seeming a lot calmer. Emmett did the same and waited for her to say something. "How's your hand?" She said and signed to him, Emmett looked down to see that his knuckles had bruised and cracked a little, he really did put everything into that punch.<p>

_It's okay; it hurts a little to sign so I don't know how I'll hide it from my mom... Sorry was that to fast?_

Emmett signed hoping bay wasn't lost. She smiled a little and shook her head. She understood everything that he just said which to be honest he was a little surprised about, her signing was better- he sometimes forgot that she was close to another deaf person, plus her whole family were learning to sign so it was no wonder she had improved.

She began to sign slowly but surely_. Thank you, for what you did- I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up_ - Bay's hands were trembling as she tried to continue to sign but Emmett reached out and pulled her hands into his.

"I miss you" he mouthed to her which made Bay's eyes glaze over." I was coming to see you, that's why I was here" he continued to mouth not wanting to let go of her hands. Bay looked down and slipped her hands out of his which made Emmett's heart dip, she looked sad...

_Are you angry with me?_ Emmett asked.

"No I'm not angry with you because… I sort of agree with what you said to me that night" Bay said, signing the words she knew. "How is this going to work Emmett? I know I'm learning to sign but what if I never am good enough at it?-"

_You will be-_ Emmett began to sign.

"No let me finish. We can't be together because I know that one day we will both get so frustrated that one of us will get hurt, and I would hate myself if I ever hurt you Emmett."

Emmett could feel his world crashing around him, he had blown it. _This is my fault._

"No it's not. I'm doing this because I love you." She said.

_If you love me then be with me._ Desperation spread across Emmett's face.

"I can't." she whispered.

Emmett lowered his gaze to the table, the feeling of dread coursing through his body; he could feel Bay getting up and ready to leave. He looked out the window to see a taxi waiting- he didn't know how long he had been sitting there doing nothing, but he knew that if she walked out that door not knowing how he felt, he didn't have a hope in hell. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and as she went to go Emmett grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him.

_I love you. The reason I was angry was because I can never hear you laugh, or cry or sing or joke or snore if you do which I doubt but- I have never felt this way about anyone before… so I'm not giving up Bay kennish. I'm not giving up on you._

Emmett didn't know how much of that Bay got but nevertheless he stood up, kissed her cheek, grabbed his helmet and left the diner knowing that he was going to do the right thing.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading :) reviews make me smile. :D<p> 


	5. Jade

Emmett and Bay- Good Enough

Chapter Five.

hello everybody - okay so this chapter is emmett and an oc - basically jade is me if i was in the show- i would like to be her! basically after the season finale i have had to rethink my entire ending to the story because that whole big beautiful speech made by emmett - talking and signing was the whole vibe i was going for - alas, but never fear i already have a new plot ending on the brain. so this is a little emmett centered chapter about him growing and trying to do right for bay.

btw. hate daphne at the end of episode 10 .. BITTTERRRR. but how awesome - season 1 of switched at birth will have 32 EPISODES AHHHH THEY START FILIMING IN FALL! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM , JADE OR KATE THE RECEPTIONIST. :)

* * *

><p>He knew that today was a risk, but Emmett had got to the point where he knew it had to be done. He showered, dressed and ran downstairs realising he was already late for school. He quickly grabbed an apple and planned to eat it at school till Melody starting signing; he was never going to ignore his mother talking to him. He knew better than to do that.<p>

_You seem happier today? I suppose it went well last night?_ She asked.

Emmett smiled. _It went awful actually- I mean I did the whole knight in shining armour thing and then she basically told me it was over._

Melody looked puzzlingly at her son_. Then why are you so cheerful?_

Emmett raced forward and gave his mom a kiss on the forehead. _Because I'm going to win her back._

And with that Emmett was out of the door, ready.

He struggled to get through the day, his stomach in knots due to being so nervous. He barely touched his lunch and when Daphne starting asking him what happened last night- she obviously saw that something wasn't right with Bay when she got home, Emmett told her he would explain later, he lied. If bay didn't want anybody to know then he sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone- that included his best friend.

Time ticked slowly through all his lessons, he didn't take any of it in and when teacher called on him he somehow managed to get himself out of giving an answer. During English lit. Daphne tapped him on the shoulder. _What's the matter with you today? You so could have answered that question._

Emmett looked at Daphne hating the fact that he couldn't tell her why he was acting so strange. _Nothing I'm just tired that's all. _

Daphne rolled her eyes. _Well you better pull it together or you'll fall asleep through my basketball game. I need you there cheering me on._

Emmett froze, he completely forgot about Daphne's game. He couldn't miss his appointment- he knew if he didn't go today he never would. _I can't go, I'm really sorry- Jackson needs me to go to his. We have a massive project to do and I've already bailed on him before. I promise I'll be at your next one. _

Luckily their teacher Mrs Aranda started talking again so the two were forced to pay attention; Emmett didn't look at Daphne or speak to her again the whole lesson and as soon as final bell went Emmett was out of class and on his bike before she could stop him. Daphne knew Emmett was lying because Jackson's sister was on the team and Jackson was going to watch the game from the bleachers. Wherever Emmett was going he didn't want her to know about, he didn't trust her which nearly made her heart break in two.

Jade and Emmett met at a summer camp for deaf children when they were four and saw each other every year after that. Before Daphne, Emmett called jade his best friend but when jade's younger brother was born she stopped going to camp to would help out her mom at home instead. They both lost touch over the years but when jade emailed Emmett telling him she was moving to his town he thought they would be inseparable, which turned out to be a bit more difficult. Jade was known as a CODA- Child of a Deaf Adult. More to the point she was a hearing CODA. Jade was the only member of her family who wasn't born deaf, apart from her mom who lost her ability to hear in a car accident when jade was two. Both her younger brothers and father were born completely deaf and jade started going to camp to learn how to sign. She was amazing at it, fluent. She never struggled or misunderstood, she signed with enthusiasm and sarcasm and humour. But Emmett knew deep down inside that she felt like the odd one out, she never felt like she belonged- that's why her parents let her go to a hearing school and seeing as Emmett didn't use to mix with hearing kids it made their friendship difficult. Before bay, jade was the only hearing girl Emmett was close too and remained close too.

Emmett loved jade, she was like the sister he never had. But he knew she was going to kill him for being late.

Emmett rushed inside of the building to find jade standing there arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently- teasing him obviously.

_I could have been out bowling or something but nope I'm stuck here waiting for you as always. _She signed smirking as he approached her.

_Traffic._ He simply signed back and she scoffed walking up to the receptionist. She started talking to the pretty blonde behind the counter, he read her lips as she spoke understanding she was asking for Dr Vega and explaining the appointment was for him. The blonde smiled and picked up the desk phone.

Jade made a face to Emmett indicating she didn't like the 20 something year old dealing with her request. Jade was the nicest person he had ever met- apart from bay and Daphne- but she had a tendency to be too opinionated. She was the total opposite to 'Kate' as her name tag said in every way. Jade's hair was long, wavy and a deep red, she wore very basic clothing- the scruffiest but coolest black jeans and boots as well as big oversized t-shirts and sweaters. Her make-up was the bare minimum except from her eyes and she wore a long gold necklace with every outfit. Her dad got it for her when she was ten, for Christmas. It was one of the nicest things she every received from him. Whereas Kate was blonde, tall, into wearing a lot of make-up and chewing gum in the most awful fashion. Thinking about it jade and Bay were very similar in ways- they would get on well. When Emmett went to visit jade to ask her to do this favour he told her all about Bay, she seemed to like her.

All of a sudden jade was talking to a woman who had come from around the corner, she seemed to know her and they started talking until jade turned to Emmett.

"This is Emmett" she signed and said. The woman smiled at him and began to sign.

_Hello Emmett, my name is Dr Vega. I'm going to be your speech therapist. Let's all go to my office and we can have a chat and begin._ Emmett felt jade slip her hand into his to show him that he wasn't alone, whilst in his head he kept chanting_** for bay, for bay I can do this for bay. **_

He nodded to Dr Vega, she smiled. _Shall we?_ And with that they followed her to the office.

_**For Bay. **_

* * *

><p>Emmett somehow managed to keep going to therapy for the last few weeks- of course with jade's help.<p>

_It was good today; you only pushed the chair over twice that session- you're getting better! _She signed as Emmett and she leaned against his bike. Emmett hung his head low.

_I keep getting angry at myself. I know I sound stupid!_

Jade smiled and wrapped her arm around Emmett and signed with her free arm. _You're sounding great Emmett, trust me – out of the two of us who do you think is more capable to judge?_

Emmett laughed silently; usually he hated it when hearing people would joke about him being deaf but he had known jade long enough to let her get away with it and not be offended.

_Thank you, for coming to the last few sessions._ Emmett signed to her. _I don't know why I don't want to go on my own._

Jade smiled sympathetically at him. _This is a big thing Emmett, god it was a huge step for my dad to take speech therapy- you know how stubborn he is. He only did it because my mom asked him too so he could communicate with me better, not that it really helped. But you, you're doing this because you want to. And that's why I am very proud of you._ She leaned forward and kissed Emmett on the cheek grinning wildly.

_Don't go all soppy on me it's weird._ Emmett smirked and again laughed silently at jade's fake expression of hurt.

Jade pushed herself off of the bike to stand in front of Emmett_. So have you actually talked to bay since the mall? _She asked crossing her arms ready to hear his answer. Emmett sighed shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. _I'm not ready yet, I want to talk to her when I'm better at this whole speech therapy thing-_

_You could go and sign to her; you said she was better at it. Or you could I don't know text her or email her, this is the age of technology._ Jade interrupted.

_What would I say? _He asked getting annoyed how jade wouldn't drop this.

_Hey bay, you're the love of my life and I the love of yours now let's get married and have loads of cute little babies_. Emmett could see the sarcasm all over her face.

_**JADE!**_ He signed quickly, hoping she would be serious.

Jade's face suddenly changed to confusion. She hesitated before signing- _why are you so scared?_

Emmett looked down; he was scared for many reasons. One because he had never felt like this about a girl, he never thought he would ever be going to the extremes to show he was committed to someone. Two because even though he did try and learn to speak, what if Bay still didn't want to be with him. But then again there was his biggest fear of all.

_I don't want to look or sound stupid_- he began before he caught Jade's shocked expression and stopped.

_That's what you worried about? Emmett you have to stop being embarrassed about who you are! Deaf or hearing… you are the most amazing, kind and annoyingly adorable person I have ever met and because of all those things__**- Bay loves you.**_

Emmett stood up quickly and away from his motorcycle. _But __**she**__ ended it…_

_I thought you said you weren't giving up on her either way and besides you told me she said it was because she loved you and didn't want to hurt you. _

Emmett stood there searching for something to say. _Yeah but-_

_But nothing-_ jade signed her eyes wide. _There are no excuses. Look, the truth is you're never going to be perfect at speaking aloud using your voice… so what? I don't care, bay's not going to care- nobody is going to care Emmett. And the people who will care and who don't get it don't deserve to be in your life._

_I'm not saying run to bay tonight, I'm just saying at least think about doing it soon._

Emmett smiled at jade and looked at her carefully, he always felt bad that he spent more time with Daphne than jade but being with her now he remembered why they worked. There was no drama between them, Jade would tell Emmett if he was being an ass and he would tell her if she was being a stroppy bitch (which she insists is so not often). No bullshit, and with everything going on around Emmett that was what he needed. _How did you get so wise?_ He asked.

Jade shrugged one shoulder. _I have to read a lot of self-help books, because I have friends with issues._

They both stood there for a moment in comfortable silence. Then jade started to sign. _Can I tell you something without you teasing me about being soppy and serious? _

Emmett smirked at her and leaned back on his bike._ I'm sure you're going to anyway but sure and I'll try my best not to._

Jade continued_. I want to say thank you, for asking me to do this with you, for trusting me. Honestly I don't know why you didn't ask Daphne to come with you._

Emmett replied immediately. _Daphne wouldn't get it, she doesn't even get bay and I's relationship but you, you do. You always get me. _

Jade couldn't help but smile. _Yeah I'm pretty awesome._ They both laughed till jade changed the mood completely but jumping towards him and creating a hyped up atmosphere. _So do you want me to come again next week? _

Emmett looked up at the sky in a fake train of thought_. Nah I think I can manage one session without my parole officer. _

Jade grinned. _Good, now let's go eat- lecturing you has made me hungry._

Emmett passed jade his spare helmet and climbed on his bike and revved the engine. Jade narrowed her eyes. _You so think you're James Dean don't you._ It was more of a statement than a question.

_Huh funny, Bay thinks I smirk like James Dean._ He said just about to put his helmet on. When Emmett could clearly see her hands again jade replied-

_Wow smart girl she can see it too._

_Get on before I leave you here starving._ Emmett signed quickly.

_Alright, alright cool it James_. Jade climbed on behind Emmett and before she could tease him anymore Emmett speeded out of the parking lot of the clinic.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it - if you really like jade i will bring her back - maybe a little mistaken convo with bay? please review and i would like to know what you thought of the finale :)<p>

oh my mama is due to have her third child this week so i may be busy soon - but i will try and update i dont know when i can start the next chapter- hopefully this weekend and have it up by next wednesday. love you guys, review. **Cheers x**


	6. Party?

**Emmett and Bay- Good Enough**

**Chapter Six.**

**this is the start of the whole big part of the plot- a lot is going to do down at this amazing event everybody is talking about in this chapter. plus i really wanted a mini fight between daphne and emmett in this so i hope you like it.**

**my monday nights have been pure boredom without SAB so cant wait till the next part of the season returns. ENJOY **

**p.s oh and thank you so much for the reviews i love them- they make me smile so much!**

**i do not own the characters apart from jade... shes mine!**

* * *

><p>"Okay mission to have house to ourselves is complete" toby said with a hint of superiority in his voice. Bay looked up from her artist weekly issue to see toby grabbing a muffin and grinning like a kid at Christmas. Bay stared at him for a moment and went back to reading an article on bird sculptures made of wire.<p>

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm talking about?" toby said confusion strong in his tone.

Bay closed her magazine with a sigh. "Oh my amazing big brother of mine- what are you talking about?" She said not really caring, her mind was too busy thinking about a new art project she might start… and some thoughts of a red haired boy on a motorcycle.

"Joke all you want, but you're going to be the one kissing my ass for the rest of time seeing as I manage to get our parents to leave us alone at home while they go away." Toby said drinking juice from the carton, bay cringed at that and continued. "Okay explain" she ordered.

Toby took a seat next to Bay at the counter. "Mom and Dad go away to Atlanta every year right and we usually stay with grandma and grandpa. Well this year I manage to convince Mom and Dad that we can stay at home alone" .Toby looked extremely proud of himself. Bay scoffed.

"Well done moron, but are you forgetting we still have a parent across our driveway, technically we don't have the house to ourselves" she said slapping his hand away from her breakfast. Toby looked at her like she had just drooled on his shirt.

"Ye of little faith, I have convinced Regina to go on a short vacation. She going to go visit some family in New Mexico for a week" Toby was grinning madly.

Bay looked speechlessly at her brother "How on earth did you do that?" she exclaimed. Toby just shrugged like it was no big deal. "Told her she needed a rest, and after everything maybe going and telling the family about you would be a good thing. And after a lot of bothering she agreed with me"

Bay looked suspiciously at Toby. "May I ask why you are working so hard to get the house?" she said crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. Toby smirked. "Bay we are going to throw the most awesome party of the year, now look I know that-"

Bay held up her hands staring at Toby and quickly getting up to leave. "No way, Toby last time you threw a party-I had to clean the entire house up before mom and dad got home whilst you were in bed with a hangover"

Toby reached out to hold his sisters hand. "Please Bay come on; we use to throw the best parties! When will we get another chance before I go away to college?"

Bay looked at her brother blankly. "Right like you're going to go to college"

Toby's eyes narrowed at Bay. "Okay fine but still- not the point. Let's have a party; it could be a real way for you, Daphne and I to... Bond and connect" toby said holding his hands together and tightly to his chest.

"Is that what you told everybody so we could get the house?" she asked smirking at how ridiculous toby looked.

"Yes and they bought it- so are we on?" Toby said shrugging his shoulders. Daphne walked in to the kitchen, already running late for school. She missed the bus so somehow had to manage to get to school without calling Emmett for a ride- he wouldn't come anyway, not if Bay was still there.

"Daphne! What do you say to us three throwing a party?" toby asked leaning across the counter, Daphne looked confused. "A family party?" she asked- already dreading people staring at her and socialising with friends of John and Kathryn. Toby was smiling at her.

"Nope- a real old school teenage house party? Huh?" Toby said doing some kind of jazz hands motion. Daphne wasn't sure if he thought that was a sign or he was just excited.

"Are Kathryn and John okay with this?" Daphne said. Bay looked at her and started to sign and speak. "They don't know, that's the beauty of toby's plan. They are in Atlanta from Thursday night till Monday and somehow toby even managed to convince Regina to go on vacation for a week"

Daphne looked at toby shocked. "She goes Wednesday; she told me this morning- wait that was you who convinced her to go?"

Toby nodded cunningly "I even gave her the money I have saved from not gambling so she could go. I told her it was a thank you present and she had to take it"

Both girls whispered "wow" At toby.

He smiled even more "I know I'm amazing so you guys in or out? Look I'll organise everything- I've got a friend who can DJ, everybody bring their own food and yes there will be alcohol but I promise I will make sure people have a designated driver. Deal?" toby was pleading now. Daphne and bay looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay." Daphne said and signed.

Toby rushed forward and pulled Daphne into a hug and swung her around the air. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he quickly kissed her on the head before turning to Bay.

"Alright fine but you have to promise me you will help clean up!" she said pointing at toby who was currently fist bumping the air.

"Yes okay I promise- so. Preparation Friday, party Saturday and clean up Sunday and possibly Monday depending on how awesome the party is!"

All three on them laughed till Daphne started talking once she caught her breath back from toby swinging her around. "Can I invite people from Carlton?" she asked. Toby shrugged "Sure the more the merrier"

"Thanks, okay so we're on- right I have to go to school I'm late, toby can I have a ride please?"

Toby rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys "only because you said yes to the party and I have early study hall, let's go. Bay you okay to get to school?" toby asked picking up his bag.

"Sure see you later" and with that bay was left alone in the kitchen. Party, Saturday night, her friends and Carlton students. One Carlton student she was dreading to see. "This is going to be a disaster" she whispered before stuffing her magazine into her bag.

* * *

><p>Emmett was just about to get on his bike and leave to meet jade before therapy- Dr Vega had asked Emmett to prepare a one minute speech about a topic of his choice. He chose art - he was going to talk about photography and street art- he was also going to mention bay's girl with the axe. So to say the least he was nervous.<p>

Emmett saw a neatly manicured hand rest on his forearm; he looked up to see Daphne.

_Hi, where you going?_ She signed smiling at him. Emmett quickly scanned through the excuses he had already used on Daphne through his head. He didn't know how much longer he could blow her off every Thursday. Jade kept telling him to just tell her but he knew Daphne would get upset if she knew he was going to speech therapy for bay.

_Nowhere just might go see a friend, why?_ He replied, technically telling the truth. Daphne's face went blank and she looked down. _What's wrong?_ He asked trying to catch her eye line.

She hesitated_. Are you avoiding me?_

Emmett looked taken aback. _Whoa, where did that come from_? He signed to her crossing his arms.

Daphne shrugged. _Well obviously I've done something wrong!_

Emmett rolled his eyes. _What are you talking about?_

Daphne scoffed at him. _You're lying to me, ditching me. Do you know how that makes me feel?_ She looked furious.

_Jesus Daphne it's not all about you!_ Emmett signed sharply.

Daphne stood there staring at him, the hurt building up inside her. Emmett ran his hands over his face_. I'm sorry... I didn't mean that... Okay maybe a little bit._

_A little bit? _Daphne signed back- her gestures sharp as Emmett's were.

Emmett shook his head at her. _I was always there for you throughout the switch- I still am, but as soon as something is about me you turn it into being about you again._

_Something about you? You mean you and bay? _

Emmett didn't reply to Daphne's question, he could not handle it if she starting talking about Bay- he only thought of her every minute of every day.

_Emmett she dumped you, she didn't __**die!**_Daphne sighed viscously, losing her cool. Emmett stared at his friend in disgust and leaned forward to her. `

_**Forget it;**__ I don't have to take this_. He signed as he turned away- he was already going to be late and he wasn't going to stand around and be judged. Daphne grabbed his shoulder and pulled him round to face her again.

_Okay look I'm sorry I just don't understand, so help me try…_ Daphne looked pleadingly at Emmett. He sighed and relaxed again, not knowing what to say.

_Are you avoiding me because I might talk about her or you might see her when you come and visit? _She continued.

Emmett nodded. _I guess… I've also just been busy-_

_Doing what?_ Daphne cut in. Emmett bit his lip not sure of what to say, his eyes trailed down to her hands trying to avoid eye contact.

_No secrets Emmett-please_. Daphne signed at him with a sense of authority. Emmett lifted his hands to sign and he kept trying over and over to tell her the truth. _I've been going to a… I've been going to go see…_ He looked at Daphne finally, he could tell her not yet. He wasn't even sure how speech therapy was going for him; he needed to sort everything out in his own head first before telling everyone he knew. The reason he was going didn't even know about it all yet.

_I've been going to go see Jade a lot. She's been helping me out. _He signed finally. He was mad to think he was going to tell Daphne before his own mother about speech therapy- which he was planning on telling melody about soon.

_Jade? Jade wheeler?_ Daphne asked looking confused. Emmett had once tried to get jade and Daphne to bond, seeing as the two were his best friends but it didn't exactly go as planned- he knew it was a long shot seeing as the both were so different.

_Why can jade help you and I can't?_ Daphne looked at Emmett intently. Years ago that look would have bended Emmett against his will and he would have melted to the ground. It was nice to know now that Daphne didn't have that effect on him anymore.

_Jade gets it. She has had to deal with complicated deaf and hearing relationships her entire life. Plus she's kind of been helping try something…_

_Like what?_ Daphne asked intrigued.

Emmett's brow creased as he began to sign. _I can't tell you, I'm just not ready yet to tell people but I promise you when I am, you'll know and I'll tell you gladly. I just need to do this alone for a while._

_Jade knows…_ Daphne could resist pointing out. Emmett just looked at her closing his eyes for a moment. _Daphne please..._

Emmett opened his eyes to see Daphne already apologising. _I'm sorry its just … I'm not use to this mysterious Emmett._

_You do realise I have a life apart from being your incredibly hot best friend and personal chauffeur right?_ Emmett cut in the sarcasm obvious through his facial expression. The two stood there for a moment, Daphne looked deep in thought whilst Emmett checked his watch. _I have to go-_

_Wait _Daphne signed_. Toby is throwing this party Saturday night; I'm inviting some people from Carlton- it would mean a lot to me if you came. And I know that bay is going to be there but you are going to have to see her eventually._ Emmett froze slightly at the thought of seeing bay again and it was clear to Daphne that he was nervous. _Or you could use your new avoiding skills to stay out of her way?_ Daphne signed smiling- trying to lighten the mood. _You can even bring Jade along, I promise to try and make the effort._

Emmett climbed onto his bike and lifted his helmet on. _I'll think about it- I promise._

* * *

><p>Jade was waiting for Emmett when he walked out of the clinic building. He insisted on doing the session alone which jade totally agreed with. However it didn't stop her pouncing on him the minute he walked into the car lot though<em>. How was it? How did it go?<em> She asked staring at him waiting for him to flip out or cry or laugh or anything. Emmett nodded slowly looking as if he was in shock. "_I did it"_. He mouthed to her. Jade flung her arms around Emmett and pulled him down into a crushing hug, which he gladly accepted. When she pulled away she was immediately signing to him.

_I am so proud of you! I can't believe you did it, I mean I knew you could its just- well Dr Vega said it could take months to be able to do that but you did it! Ah I could kiss you I'm so proud! _

Emmett was silently laughing at how over excited Jade was, she was literally jumping around with her hand cupped safely in his. He tried to sign with one hand but eventually had to pull away the one jade was gripping onto for dear life_. I can't believe it either- I spoke to her. She even said I went over a minute and she didn't stop me because she wanted to see how long I could talk for without getting uncomfortable. _

_How did it feel? _Jade asked, she never had the chance to ask her dad what speaking without hearing yourself felt like- not that he would have told her, he barely spoke to her at home anyway. He always spoke to her brothers and mother. Jade would always scoff at that thought- she was never going to apologise to her father for not being deaf, she was never going to apologise for him feeling depressed because she could hear and he couldn't. To him she didn't belong, and honestly she didn't care anymore. Jade snapped her attention back to Emmett's signs.

_Strange, I could feel the vibrations from my throat but it felt so surreal. It was like talking underwater. That's the only way I can explain it except you would obviously still hear yourself but it was- it's complicated_. Jade smiled at him, she had never known him to be so lost for words. _All I know is…it felt good._

_WELL I believe that a celebration is in order! What do you say… bowling and pizza Saturday night my treat? _Jade asked leaning on her car door. Emmett dug his hands into his pockets and looked apologetic. _Unless you have plans already?_ She asked. Emmett looked up for a moment before explaining.

_There is a party at the Kennish's house on Saturday, toby's throwing it and Daphne invited me. _

Jade laughed. _Impossible- you're too miserable to go to a party_.

Emmett huffed and walked round to join jade resting on the door. _That's the point, I would see Bay- I'm not sure if I want to go and I don't want her to pity me. _

_I pity you right now, Emmett. This party is the perfect way to show bay you want her back, go to the party looking adorable- and sweep her off her feet with your amazing new skills that therapy has given you!_

_Yeah but-_ Emmett started to say but jade held her hand up to silence him.

_No buts… I think this is a good thing. You should go._ Jade said standing firm. Emmett started to grin at her.

_What?_ Jade asked suspiciously.

_Daphne told me I could invite you…_ Emmett said slyly.

Jades face went white. _No_! She said trying to open her car door but Emmett was blocking the way. _Please I need you to come with me- it would mean a lot, I'd feel more confident. Please jade._

Jade stopped and looked at her friend in the eyes before puffing some hair out of her face. _Fine, but I am going to look so amazingly gorgeous that I'll knock you of your bike when you pick me up! _

Emmett laughed again. _Yeah right! _

_HEY I CAN LOOK HOT! Just you wait, I will be getting hit on all night and HA you won't be able to hear all the chat up lines the boys will be yelling at me. _

_So you'll go with me?_ Emmett asked once more for reassurance. Jade hit him on the arm playfully _sure, for you I will go._

_Can I have that written in blood?_ Emmett teased before pushing himself of the door to let jade get in; he waved her out of the lot and smiled as he got on the bike. He was halfway home before the realisation dawned on him. He was going to go talk to bay actually talk. He didn't feel ready, but you never know till you try he thought. She was worth trying for.

* * *

><p><strong>okay guys unfourtantly my mama is still with child- the lil sucka doesnt want to come out yet, so...<strong>

**the next chapter will be up on later than next thursday- im going to try and make it a really long one so :) hopefully the wait will be worth it. **

**your reviews mean so much to me so please keep writing them, i love your feedback. cheers x **


	7. Showtime

Emmett and Bay- Good enough

Chapter seven.

hello everybody. **I APOLOGISE FOR THIS BEING SOOOOO LATE**- EVERYTHING HAS BEEN MANIC! my mama had the baby and i had a film course all last week so was very busy but i did it!

enjoy!

**NOTES- if you want an image of what bay looks like in this chapter- search into google images. Vanessa Marano teen choice awards 2011. :) **

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND this is not the last chapter of the story however seeing as school is starting soon i may not update as frequently- like once every two weeks , i dunno! **

* * *

><p>Bay ran her hands through her hair again, trying to tame the wild curls. She was a bag of nerves and she knew it. It had taken her six attempts to do her eyeliner and she still wasn't completely happy with it. She looked herself over in the mirror once more. Dress- hot, make up- decent apart from the eyeliner, hair- looked like she spent the right amount of time on it when in reality it took her three hours to do. To everybody going to the party tonight, Bay kennish looked like her old self, the bay before the switch, before the self-esteem issues… before Emmett.<p>

"Bay, people are arriving come on!" toby yelled at her through her door whilst passing her bedroom. "Coming!" she replied, she took a deep breath and tried to smile like she wasn't dreading seeing him tonight, she knew if she did it would make the façade she was putting on a lot harder to pull off. She looked out her window quickly to see cars pulling up; the only thing she could think to say to herself at that moment was Showtime.

* * *

><p>Emmett just managed to squeeze the bike in between the many cars that were parked in the Kennish's driveway. After taking off his helmet he reached back his hand to help jade off without tripping over in her shoes. Jade tugged her dress down slightly, causing Emmett to roll his eyes.<p>

_Not the most practical outfit to wear on a motorcycle, remind me again why we didn't take my car?_ Jade signed to Emmett after ridding herself of helmet hair. Emmett looked at her like she had asked the most stupid question possible_. Because then I couldn't pull of my amazing James dean look that everybody says I do._ Now it was jade's turn to roll her eyes. _Wow would you look at this place- the dad's into baseball right?_

_No the dad- john use to play baseball, like pro. _

_Okay that explains it all then_. Jade turned and looked at Emmett before taking a deep breath. _Ready for this? _

_Maybe this was a bad idea?_ Emmett asked looking genuinely worried. Jade reached forward and stroked his forearm tenderly, _Emmett I have never known you to be scared of anything, and even if you were you overcame it. You can do this, I wouldn't be here otherwise._

_Okay, spare me the 'I believe in you speech' yoda _Emmett replied smiling just a little.

_Wow- you try and help a guy and just get dissed instead. Nice. Come on let's actually go inside I'm dying to see the place. _Jade said already making her way through the spaces in the cars to head on up to the house. Emmett followed a little behind her stuffing his hands into his pockets so nobody especially jade could see that they were shaking.

Bay slowly made her way through the crowd smiling at the people she did know and sending warning glances at the people she didn't, who would most likely break something. She saw toby standing in the kitchen surrounded by blonde bimbo girls who were falling all over him, bay smiled slightly- at least toby was getting something good out of the switch, girls ate that sob story all up. Bay wouldn't admit out loud that she was looking for him; her eyes were scanning for a leather jacket or red hair or a guy signing to somebody. She had already spotted some kids from Carlton who she did stop and say hi to but she never asked if Emmett was coming. Daphne hadn't let on to Bay that he was but Bay did hear her and toby discussing it. Daphne told toby that Emmett was going to think about it but most probably not going to come. Even though Bay knew it would be easier if he didn't turn up, a part of her desperately wanted him too. She missed him.

_Well? You going to try and find her or what?_ Jade asked struggling to sign with a beer bottle in her hand. Emmett shook his head, _she's probably busy right now… okay look I will go and find her later- we've got all night I just need to… prepare._ Emmett replied looking uneasy no matter how hard he tried to convince Jade otherwise. She gave him her drink. _Liquid courage_ she signed and looked at him sympathetically as he took a long swig from it. She had never seen Emmett react like this about going to talk to a girl. Being honest with herself; she found it strange- but liked this new Emmett, this Emmett that was in love because even though he was miserable without Bay- jade knew that with her Emmett was beyond happy.

_Incoming._ Emmett quickly signed to Jade before putting the beer on the table behind them. Jade turned to see Daphne weaving through people towards them. She gave Emmett a look before he said to her _Play nice please_.

Daphne was already by their side before Jade even had the chance to run for it. _You're here!_ She signed to Emmett only glancing in jade's direction and smiling_. I'm here; I told you I would think about it. Plus this could be good for me, socialising with the hearing._ Jade reached behind Emmett's back and grabbed her beer before smiling at Daphne. **"Thanks for letting me come along Daphne you didn't have too, now if you don't mind I'm going to go find the bathroom and mingle" **Jade signed and spoke the words that required both hands to sign which she couldn't use at the time. When jade was safely away through the masses of teens, Daphne looked back at Emmett. _She looks nice _Daphne signed _anyway you having fun? _

_Yeah I guess- I only just got here but it looks great. Toby looks like he's having fun._ Emmett nodded in toby's direction- he was currently surrounded by girls showing off his guitar, he looked up quickly and waved to Emmett. Emmett waved back smiling. Toby was an idiot but Emmett liked him- for a hearing guy.

_You better save me a dance for later._ Daphne said hitting him on the shoulder lightly.

_I can't dance and you know that_ Emmett replied.

_Liar! Catch you later; I'm going to get a drink._

Emmett knew what Daphne was like when she drank and honestly he didn't want to have to be there to pick up the broken pieces of Daphne's dignity tonight. He was there for bay and only bay- speaking of which he still couldn't see. He walked around a little searching round every corner. He went into the kitchen in which he made a swift exit when all he saw was either guys building towers of food and timing how quickly they could eat it or couples making out on the granite work surfaces.

People kept crashing into him and muttering apologies to him and exclaims of drunken outrage luckily Emmett couldn't hear so he wasn't interested. It felt like in half an hour the house had become three times as packed as it was when Emmett arrived. He had no hope of finding bay or even jade for that matter- wherever she had got too.

Suddenly Emmett saw a closed door upstairs ahead of him, he lunged for the handle and pushed himself inside and leaned his forehead against the coolness of the wood. The room was in semi darkness and it helped Emmett breath. Even though to him the house was full of silence, it hurt Emmett's head to see all those mouths moving and the feel the vibration of people shaking with laughter. It frustrated him how he couldn't hear any of it. After a minute he reached over and flicked the light switch. He turned around to inspect the room he trespassed into; he was surprised there was nobody in it. He first saw pink, a bright pink wall with a black inscription. He looked under his feet to see thrown clothes and shoes as well as the occasional sketch pad.

He was in bay's room. He hadn't been in there before- they usually hung out in her art studio and if they ever spent the night together they would fall asleep in there too. Emmett walked slowly around the room avoiding the items on the floor and let his eyes pour into photographs Bay had on the walls or in neat frames. Her and toby when they were little, Family Christmases, Bay and friends at camp, bay with friends at the mall, bay dancing at concerts she had been to. His head looked up just in time to see the door open and the very girl who was in the photos in front of him. They both stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments. Emmett could feel his palms becoming clammy and bay could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks. She couldn't deny that she has imagined Emmett in her room many times- she just never thought it would be like this. In her head he was shirtless and she was Mila Kunis.

"Hi" bay said quietly, afraid that her voice would shake. She mentally kicked herself for worrying about it after- he wouldn't be able to tell, or would he? Daphne had always said that deaf or hard of hearing people were much better at picking up on body language.

_Hi_ Emmett replied, he smiled softly. _You look beautiful. _

Bay did the sign for thank you and continued to sign to him from across the room. _You don't look so bad yourself._

Emmett turned his head towards the floor lightly- he always found it weird when bay complicated him on his looks, he never saw himself as a hottie.

Next thing he knew, bay was hugging him tightly. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, he missed her smell, touch, her hugs. The two stayed like this for a good 10 Mississippi's and when bay pulled away she struggled to smile.

"**Sorry"** she said, Emmett could have died there, he bent his head down slightly to look her in the eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't do this." She said tears forming.

_Then don't, let's stop all this and just go back to normal. I miss you!_ Emmett mouthed, his hands too busy to sign seeing as he was holding bay either side of her waist.

"No I mean I can't- I can't do this with you I- I just can't" and with that bay was heading for the door. The hot cramped air of the house hit Bay in contrast to the coolness of her bedroom, when she heaved the door open. She felt Emmett's smooth hand slip into hers to make her stop in the hallway.

_Wait what do you mean? Bay please-_

"**I saw you Emmett, with that girl that you brought to the party… I saw that she could sign."** Bay said and signed slowly, Emmett let confusion sweep across his face. She couldn't be talking about jade he thought.

"I understand okay, I get it- she's pretty and can sign and probably into motorcycles too right. Hey do you know what I bet she's deaf too huh?"

The tears threatened to spill over onto bays cheeks, Emmett was about to correct her till he felt a body mould against his.

Jade was talking, jade was talking to bay and she wasn't signing. Emmett stood frozen, he tried to lip read as much as he could- flicking back and forth from jade's lips to bay's reactions to the soundless words that Emmett was catching.

…_he's always wandering off aren't you hunny… hi there I'm jade… I swear he does not know how to treat a date at a party- leaving me on the dance floor Ha… I hope I'm not interrupting something..._

Emmett quickly looked at Bay's crushed face. "No we were done." And she walked away.

Emmett spun around to face jade, fury running through his veins. _WHAT WAS THAT! _He asked signing as quickly as possible, jade mirrored his expression and he couldn't understand why.

_What am I doing? What are you doing! You are supposed to be looking for Bay, not getting cosy with some random girl at a party! What were you thinking- you're lucky I got here when I did, obviously pretending to be your date worked. Although she looked like really sad, is that how girls get guys now… by looking sad?_

_THAT WAS BAY!_ Emmett signed to her as soon as she finished. Jade's eyes widened in shock, she stayed still for a moment to comprehend. _What?_ She asked.

**_THAT. . _**

_Oh shit! Emmett I am so sorry I- I didn't know, I just thought she was some drunken hearing girl not bay. I'll talk to her, I'll explain-_

_No it's fine- she didn't want to talk to me anyway. Look here take this. _Emmett handed jade a couple of twenties from his front pocket. _Stay, enjoy the party and use that money to get a cab home- I need to go I can't be here anymore. You'll be okay? _Jade nodded at him looking worried, she reached out her hand to brushes her thumb along his cheek. _Text me when you get home_. She said and watched Emmett walk away.

As Emmett made his way through the masses of people to find the front door, he passed her. She was standing with a group of guys. Emmett stood looking on at the scene. She was laughing a little at one of the boys probably elaborate story. Emmett could feel sadness and jealousy capture his entire body. He would never hear Bay laugh or hear the jokes her friends made. She leaned forward and affectionately held onto a guy's forearm whilst telling him something. It was probably nothing but Emmett's mind threw around images of the two of them laughing and kissing, Emmett stormed out of the party to the drive way where he found a drunk looking Daphne.

_Hey you!_ She signed, Emmett watched her hands carefully- her signs were a little off, not quite as sharp as she usually did them and not to mention she was giggling whilst she leaned against his bike.

_I've been looking for you everywhere!_

_Well you found me, look Daphne I'm going to go home. I –_

_WHAT! NO YOU CANT NOW! Are you not enjoying the party does it suck? _Daphne interrupted him, looking like the end of the world had been announced.

_No it's not that- I just want to go home._ Emmett signed wishing she would just accept it and leave.

Daphne walked towards Emmett swaying her hips and looking at him with hazy eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly and moulded her body against his, Emmett eyes widened in shock as he read the words Daphne was mouthing to him.

_Well I bet I can make you want to stay._

Out of nowhere Daphne crashed her lips against Emmett's and tightened her grasp on him. No matter how hard Emmett tried to loosen Daphne from around his neck and his lips Daphne always found a way to cling on. When he finally managed to get one of her hands free, she cunningly wrapped her leg around his- causing him to loose balance and lean her into the bike, which judging by her reaction she liked. Emmett was caught and without literally throwing Daphne off of him, he had no choice but to wait till she stopped. She continued to kiss him till she got bored of his frozen and unconnected reaction. She pulled back and smiled- Emmett thought she looked like a mess. He was about to go into a huge rant on what Daphne thought she was doing till he saw her glance sideways and began to speak. _"Hey bay, I don't know why you dumped him- best make out session I ever had!"_

Emmett went cold, at first he thought he had simply imagined it- that Daphne wasn't talking at all, in reality she was leaning over his cycle throwing up. But as he turned quickly to see bay standing there no more than 5 feet away- he knew this was happening. His eyes darted from a laughing Daphne to a despaired bay. He started to move towards bay beginning to explain. _Bay it's not what you think._

Bay backed away slowly before turning and running to her back yard. Daphne snaked her hands around his neck again. Emmett whipped round and threw her hands off. _You better not be here when I get back. I can't even look at you right now._ He signed, not even waiting to see Daphne's reaction before running to follow bay.

Surprisingly the pool area was pretty much empty, seeing as toby and wilke started to play and everybody had gathered inside to dance or go upstairs and use the free rooms to make out. Emmett managed to catch up with bay, he ran in front of her blocking her path_. Let me explain._

"**I don't want to hear it!"** bay said whilst signing.

_Please bay, look she just kissed me I swear- you have to believe me!_

Bay scoffed. **"That's the thing Emmett- I don't"** she let her tears fall freely, not caring who saw. **"Watch my hands closely…"**

Emmett swallowed the lump forming in his throat- he could feel his eyes begin to sting with tears.

_Leave._

They both stood there for a moment in utterly stillness, before Emmett slowly made his way past bay and back to his bike. As soon as Emmett was out of her eye line bay began to shake with tears, she had lost him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Emmett got home he slammed the door front door shut and ran to the garage were his drum kit was as well as the rest of Regina's junk. He sat down and began to drum viciously, trying to beat his anger out of him. Emmett could feel the vibrations beneath his feet and could tell there was no rhythm to what he was drumming. Every time he struck the drum again bay's face appeared in his head. Her face when she was surrounded by hearing friends, when she saw Daphne kiss him and when she told him to leave. Over all the drumming he wouldn't have heard bay storm into the garage, even if he wasn't deaf. She stood for a moment watching him before walking up to his back and shoving him with both hands. Emmett fell forward slightly and turned around startled<p>

His face was a mixture of emotions. Shock, anger, disbelief.

"Why did you come to the party?" Bay asked too angry to sign- she knew her hands wouldn't move fast enough for her to get all the rage out of her system.

Emmett didn't need ASL to know that bay was here to yell at him.

_I was invited!_ He replied standing up and come face to face with her. He was gripping both drumsticks tightly in his hand, his knuckles turning white at the pressure. He was angry yes, she made him feel crushed when she told him to leave and here she was- yelling at him. She didn't let him explain at the house so why should her being at his home be any different. Who did she think she was?

"Why did you come to the party really? Was it to make it harder for me?" Bay asked, getting more annoyed as Emmett laughed under his breath as she spoke. He placed the sticks on the drums and moved forward.

_Don't flatter yourself bay_ he mouthed before walking to the other side of the room to chuck his hoodie onto the sideboard.

_You really think I came to the party to make __your __life more difficult?_

Bay stayed frozen obviously knowing exactly what he was saying.

_It's all about you bay and how you're feeling! Never mind about me! Never mind how I was feeling when you were surrounded by a bunch of hearing jerks -_

"They're my friends!"

_Just like that friend you had at the mall!_ The non-verbal sarcasm that Emmett put into that sentence made bay's skin crawl.

"If all this is because I didn't jump into the arms of my saver that night - then I'm sorry. You know I'm grateful to you, more than grateful but you think that doing what you did tonight is going to make me take you back! You bring a hearing girl to my party and to top it off I walk in to find you playing tonsil tennis with Daphne!

You know what, when we were together I put up with your feelings towards her because you two had history and I knew I had to trust you- but as soon as we break up you go running back to her! What kind of a person are you!"

_One-that girl I brought to the party was a friend, just a friend- I've known jade since I was three and I know her because we are family friends- her entire family is deaf. She came to the party because she's been helping me out with stuff. She said that stuff because she didn't know who you were._

He paused to make sure by got all of that and amazingly she did.

_And two- Daphne was drunk, like really really drunk, she was off her face and I was pushing her away when you turned up- I swear I don't like Daphne I only like you._

Bay looked as if she was taking it all in; Emmett sat down on an old box covered in dust- he was too tired to fight with bay. He loved her but fighting with her was hard work. Bay walked across the garage to sit on another box opposite him, the sat there for a moment before bay started to sign- obviously a lot calmer.

_What kind of stuff has jade been helping you with?_ She asked.

_The whole break up. She's dated deaf guys before so she's the closest person I can talk to about our relationship._

"**What did she say about it?"**

_That I'm an idiot._ Emmett answered truthfully. Bay laughed. _It's true, I am. If I only just told you how I feel about you that night, then none of this would have happened._

"**How do you feel about me?" **Bay asked curious.

_You know, you must know Bay._

"**Do I?"**

Emmett looked at Bay. Yes, trust me bay I wouldn't be going to speech therapy for just any girl.

"**You're going to speech therapy?"** bay asked her eyes wide. She knew how Emmett felt about speaking- how he never needed to before. And knowing that he was going for her, made her light up inside.

Emmett nodded and smiled when he could see how happy bay looked. **"Since when?" **she asked.

_A couple of months ago, Jade use to take her dad there so she booked it for me and took me for a few sessions, then I started going on my own. My therapist says I'm doing really well._

Bay reached forward to hold Emmett's hand; she wrapped her petite fingers in between his. "That's amazing Emmett…. But why? What made you decide to go it?"

Emmett looked down at his hand entwined with the dark haired beauty in front of him. Now was the time to do it. Somehow speaking in front of a stranger for a minute seemed a lot less stressful then it did a few days ago.

Emmett took a deep breath, before looking up and into Bay's eyes.

"…I did it because I love you. I don't know why it took me so long to tell you that but why I didn't before doesn't matter now."

Bay let out a shaky breath as Emmett spoke, actually spoke to her. She couldn't think of a better sound than his voice in the entire world.

"I need you Bay; I miss you when you're not around. I miss you laughing at my jokes even when they aren't funny, I miss you're signing even if it's bad or amazing." Emmett continued till he felt bays finger resting on his lips. She was smiling at how quickly she had silenced him.

"I get it" she said laughing softly. "I love you Emmett."

It was corny to say the least but Emmett could say he had never felt so relieved and happy at once. It was hard to hide the huge grin spreading across his face.

_Kiss me_ bay signed and Emmett was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW I WORKED MEGA HARD ON THIS CHAPTER! cheers :)<p> 


	8. The Morning After The Night Before

the morning after the night before haaaaa ; okay so bay and emmett are together again. little chapter for you guys- i deeply apologise for my lack of updating- SO BLOODY BUSY. Doing a show ( romeo and juliet- updated version ) and school exams (for those of you who live in england- HATE HATE GCSEs) so yeah but never fear already started work on the next chapter.

love you all and send me your love as i am mega ill today :(

i own none of the characters EXCEPT FROM JADE- SHE'S MINE!

A.N- **_this writing means signing and speaking at the same time. _**_this is just signing._** and this is texts.**

* * *

><p>Emmett woke to the glistening sun on his face, and the feeling of his phone vibrating. In annoyance he stretched out of arm to grab it. He had a lot of texts.<p>

**From: Jade 12.13 am **

**Where are you? Are you home? Text me. X **

**From: Jade 1.00 am**

**Emmett I'm worried just let me know you're home; you looked mega depressed- I don't want the cops calling me saying they found your body in a lake. X **

**From: Daphne 7.00 am **

**Bay's missing, seen her? Kathryn and john come home soon. Toby's freaking out.**

Bay was missing? Emmett thought wondering where she could be, till he saw her dress hanging over his desk chair. He smiled. He turned over to face a sleeping bay in her underwear and one of his old t-shirts which kind of drowned her. Emmett inched his face closer to hers and gently pushed away the curls from her face. Her eyes fluttered open to see him and she too smiled.

"Morning" bay sighed.

"... Morning" Emmett said trying to not make his voice sound shaky-not that he would know but by bay's reaction he think he did alright.

Emmett tried to continue. "Your brother is worried that you didn't come home last night. You should text him"

Bay turned over to lay on her back so it was easier for her to sign.

_I will but right now I'm quite happy_ bay dropped her hands above her head and Emmett took that chance to lean over and kiss her. She giggled against his lips which made Emmett's tingle.

"You stay here, I'll get breakfast" Emmett said. Bay tried to object but he just silenced her with another kiss.

Before Emmett left the warm fuzzy glow of his bed room, fabric hit his back. Bay had thrown him a shirt. _Not that I mind you being shirtless- just don't want to you get cold_ bay signed.

Emmett practically skipped to the kitchen pulling his shirt on. However his smile faltered when he smelt coffee and pancakes. As he rounded the corner he nearly fell back due to what he saw, His mother.

Unfortunately for him melody turned around and saw him before he could escape. Play it cool he thought. _Mom, hi I didn't think you'd be here_

_In my own_ _kitchen_? Melody replied. She looked pissed.

_Wow mom you've cooked enough to feed the five thousand_ -Emmett signed looking at the tons of food all over the kitchen work surfaces.

_Well I am cooking for three, and after last night I'm sure my son and guest worked up an_ _appetite_ melody raised her eyebrows at Emmett to which he remained oblivious as to why- he thought he was covering up well.

_Emmett I have nothing against you and bay as a couple but having sex in this house without me here is wrong! _

Emmett nearly choked on the orange juice he picked up to drink. _MOM! One- we weren't having sex and even if we were you'd rather we do it WITH you here?_

_YES... No... That's not what I meant_ -melody replied blushing slightly.

_Look let's save having this conversation because bay and I didn't - we didn't do it ... Last night or any night we haven't -_ Emmett paused slowly becoming speechless. _How did you even know she was here? When did you get back?_

Melody sighed and sat down on a counter stool. _Early this morning, I simply came in to check on you and then- I saw you two ... Hugging and you were topless and she had your shirt on-_

_Mom please. _Emmett interrupted glowing red.

_I just assumed. I'm sorry; I should know that you're a good boy. And I guess it just freaked me out a little._

Emmett walked round to his mother and pulled her into a hug, when he pulled away he signed _that's okay- I'm sorry too, but trust me I didn't plan for bay to come over last night. It just happened _Emmett took a huge bite out of a pancake as his mother smiled. _So you and bay are back together I take it?_

Emmett smiled his mouth full of food. He nodded- _yeah I think we are._

**"So is my beautiful boyfriend making me breakfast or what?"** Bay said and signed as she walked into the kitchen still only wearing Emmett's t-shirt. Emmett choked back a laugh as he saw bay's eyes widen at the sight of melody. Melody turned to see a half-naked bay and turned back to give Emmett a final look before getting up. _I'm off to work, eat._ Melody signed and as she walked up to bay she smiled. _Good morning-_ she said and bay replied with the same sign.

As soon as melody had left the room bay covered her hands over her face "oh why did you let me do that" she peaked between her fingers to see Emmett's blank face staring at her. She walked forward and took his hands. "Sorry- I asked you why you didn't warn me about your mom but I covered my face so you couldn't lip read. I forgot for a second" she smiled apologetically.

"Thank you for telling me- most people just pretend they didn't say anything... It makes me feel worse because it can be obvious" Emmett said wrapping his arms around bay's waist and pulling her to him. As bay leaned in to kiss him she suddenly felt some cold wet substance on her nose, she went to wipe it off wondering why Emmett was silently laughing. Wipe cream. Bay's face was paused in shock and then she began to laugh. _That's how you want to play it huh?_ Bay took the maple syrup and squeezed a little in to her hand before chasing Emmett around the kitchen trying to get some payback.

Emmett was very content sitting with bay on the couch watching TV. Well if you consider Emmett making bay squirm in her seat whilst kissing her - watching TV. "Emmett! Emmett stop" bay said pushing Emmett off of her. _The doorbell- see its flashing_ she signed smile slightly. Emmett rolled his eyes as got up to see who was rudely interrupting him and the girl of his dreams. He opened the door to be greeted by a pissed off looking Jade.

_Thank God!_ She signed and pulled Emmett into a hug however just as quickly as the embrace had started it was ended by jade hitting him in the chest.

When she finished hitting him she began to sign. _A text would have been nice Emmett- I thought you went and did something stupid!_

Emmett put his hands up to stop her. _But I didn't, I'm fine- look I am sorry I didn't text you it's just something unexpected happened last night._

Jade was no longer looking at him, Emmett turned to see bay standing there in the hallway wearing a pair of his sweat-pants and a white t-shirt that he gave her earlier- he wasn't going to lie by saying he didn't like that image. Jade this is Bay, although you kind of already met.

The air was awkward for a moment till Bay walked forward to join her boyfriend by the door. _**"Hi, I'm guessing your Jade then- look about last night, don't worry about it Emmett explained" **_bay said whilst Jade gave a sigh of relief. _**"Thank god, seriously I didn't know who you were- I mean what you looked like so I though…Hi"**_ both girls laughed softly as Emmett stood there smiling.

It was at least three in the afternoon before bay finally came home. She was still dressed in Emmett's clothes which she secretly loved wearing- his scent was all over them and she couldn't resist pressing the fabric against her cheeks before going to the house. The overwhelming smell of disinfectant hit her rather than the smell of alcohol she was expecting. "BAY!" toby yelled from the other room.

"In the kitchen!" bay replied putting her keys down on the worktop. She nearly burst into a fit of laughter as toby stormed into the kitchen wearing pink cleaning gloves and holding a feather duster. "There you are! Do you know how long it has taken me to clean all of the ground floor of the house? Daphne was no help she ran off this morning and you went AWOL last night! I was worried about you bay" toby said putting down the duster and taking off the gloves. "I sent you a text this morning" bay said going to the fridge to grab herself a drink- of course it was empty. "Ah yes the useful text" toby took out his cell to read this text aloud. "'Toby, don't worry I'm fine and safe. I love you' bay it sounded like you'd been fricking kidnapped" bay turned to her brother. "Okay look I'm sorry- I should have called you last night telling you where I was but when I left I didn't expect tp be gone long"

Toby sighed "so is this the time where I can ask you where you were? Without being all protective big brother like?" he asked. Bay wanted to tell him but she didn't want to see her boyfriend with a black eye from toby- because toby would obviously jump to the wrong conclusions. Not tell him would be the best idea. Bay shook her head and went to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, isn't that Emmett's shirt?" toby said pointing slightly.

Shit bay thought. Toby cleared his throat. "So I think I figured out where you were last night then" he said all smug.

"Please don't hit him" she said pleadingly.

"Do I have a reason to hit him? You two didn't-"Toby said leaving the sentence open.

"NO" bay said blushing. Toby smiled "then I have no reason to hit him do I. so I take it you two are back together?" Toby leaned against the side. Bay smiled "Yeah I think we are." Bay picked up the duster and went to start on cleaning upstairs.

Emmett had tried to reach Daphne on her cell after jade and bay left. He wanted to check she was okay, her text that morning didn't seem to enthusiastic. However when he got a text back from her he knew he had lost his friend.

**From: Daphne 6.08 pm**

**I'm not letting bay keep you, because you know we make sense. See you at school. **

Emmett sighed staring at the screen of his cell, he slowly started to reply.

**To: Daphne 6.20 pm**

**I'm with Bay; I will always be with Bay. And if you want to change that and hurt me or her during the process then we have nothing to talk about. **

* * *

><p><strong>review or dieeeeeeee. HAAAA. CHEERS X <strong>


	9. Fumming John Kennish

HELLO -

1. SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG - PLEASE UNDERSTAND I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT EXAMS TO STUDY FOR AND I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE TO DO THEM BECAUSE IF I FAIL I WILL LIVE ON THE STREETS FOREVER WITH A LAPTOP TO WRITE SO ... WE WOULD ALL LOOSE.

2. I WANT TO KNOW IN THE REVIEWS WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN WITH THIS STORY - DUE TO A READERS REQUEST I AM CONSIDERING BRING RYAN BACK INTO THE STORY BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT?

3. ENJOY PEOPLE.

I DONT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH BUT I AM HOLDING SEAN BERDY HOSTAGE TILL HE AGREES TO MARRY ME... thats all.

* * *

><p>It had been a good few weeks since Emmett and Bay had got back together, and the difference in both teenagers was unbelievable. Melody was no longer constantly worrying about her son and Regina &amp; Kathryn were just pleased to see Bay happy again.<p>

Emmett had been sneaking into Bay's garage most of the time though, obviously because an awkward encounter with Daphne was not what he wanted or needed. Amazingly he had avoided her at school which everybody had noticed; also it wasn't like Daphne wanted to talk to Emmett either.

Emmett waited for the text from Bay to let him know that it was alright to drive the bike up. When he did, he was met with Bay helping him get his helmet off. Emmett laughed softly as Bay's lips met his own as soon as his headgear was out of the way. Bay lightly pulled on Emmett's shirt to pull him into her garage. The two only broke the kiss for a moment to shut the door and pull Emmett's leather jacket off.

Things progressed a little quicker than Bay thought they would, not that she minded. With Bay on the counter and Emmett still kissing her whilst being shirtless, Bay's thoughts were a little too pre-occupied to notice the sound of a car pulling up in the drive way.

* * *

><p>John sighed at the motorcycle parked in front of him, the boy had only been back in Bay's life a few weeks and the two were already inseparable. He didn't have anything against Emmett but he did find it challenging to bond with the boy who made one of his daughters happy and the other one not. John walked to the door of Bay's garage and opened it going straight in.<p>

"Bay can you tell Emmett to move his-" John stopped speechless at the sight of his little girl in a make-out session with her boyfriend.

Bay gasped and pushed Emmett away slightly "DAD!" Bay yelled, a bright red blush spreading across her face. Emmett looked at Bay puzzled; he slowly turned to see a fuming John Kennish. Emmett immediately put some distance between himself and his girlfriend. He read John's lips perfectly. "Both of you. Kitchen Now!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry<em> Bay signed as her dad's back was turned, Emmett smiled reassuringly before looking back at the table. Bay tapped his shoulder to indicate that her dad wanted their attention.

"Right. Well, I erm I think, err oh god okay so-"

_Can you translate for me; I'm not sure what your dad is saying._ Emmett signed to Bay.

"What did he just say?" John asked.

Bay ignored him. _You sure you want to know what he's going to yell at you._ Emmett nodded.

"He wants me to translate dad that's all" Bay said, wishing the ground would swallow her whole.

"What's going on?" said a voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Regina thank god you're here" John said as Regina walked in. _**"You two okay?"**_ she asked and signed of Emmett's benefit. John didn't let them answer. "No, they are sure as hell not okay- they are in big trouble"

"_**Dad, it's not a big deal! We were just kissing"**_ Bay said- signing every word too.

"This is what you're angry about, them kissing?" Regina asked.

John starred at Emmett hard "They were not JUST kissing" he said.

"_**Yes we were! Okay maybe if dad hadn't have walked in… we might have you know BUT it's our choice not yours" **_she said, Emmett followed her hands and blushed slightly- how did he get here he thought. Regina sat down, she signed privately to the pair so john would turn an even redder shade.

_Are you two being safe?_ She asked the two teens.

_We haven't done anything I swear_ Emmett signed to Regina.

_Have you guys even talked about it?_ She asked them.

"What is going one? What are you saying to them?" john said, his face looking as if steam could burst from his ears.

Regina smiled softly. _I think you two need to slow down, you're young and in love why rush? But if you want- talk about it and whatever you both decide make sure it's what you two want._

Emmett and bay shared a gaze briefly before looking back at Regina.

_Emmett you should probably get home before John murders you and Bay I know for a fact you have homework- go on both of you._

The couple got up hastily and power-walked out of the kitchen to the drive- being careful to avoid any eye contact with John.

"Where are they going? I haven't finished talking to them!" john said to Regina as she got up sighing.

"Emmett is going home and bay is going to her room to work" she said simply.

"You are not going to punish them?" john said astounded.

"Emmett's not my child john or yours and anyway- so they want to have sex? They are full of hormones of course they do. As long as bay doesn't get pregnant or hurt then I'm fine with it. You have to let them make the choice john- you have to trust them"

"It's not Bay that I don't trust" he said crossing his arms.

"John- it's Emmett, I've known him since he was a little kid. Believe me, melody has had the sex talk so many times that kid could write a book." She replied smiling softly, john just looked uncomfortable. Regina sighed "He loves her John- we can't ask for anything more" she touched his shoulder sympathetically before leaving the kitchen rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day<strong>_

Bay looked up at the boyfriend and smiled. She loved to sit and watch him study- she loved the little crease between his eyebrows when he was focusing and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Emmett didn't look away from his biology textbook.

She tapped his hand lightly so he would look up. She began to sign. _"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday...with my dad... And Regina asking us to talk about you know"_ she struggled to find the right signs, she decided against graphic hand gestures. _"Doing IT" _she signed instead. Emmett let out a sigh and closed his textbook.

_I wasn't really expecting yesterday to happen- not just your dad... walking in but, us going that fast. I mean Regina's right we hadn't even discussed if we were ready for IT _he replied. Emmett could tell bay was struggling a little to keep up, he smiled softly. _I don't want to hurt you._

Bay smiled bashfully- she reached out and took his hand in hers, enter twinning their fingers.

She spoke slowly. "I don't know if I'm ready- it's just I want to be with you in every way possible and I want to show you but-" she stopped as Emmett shook his head. "What?" She asked

"I don't need you to show or prove to me how much you care. I know and we can wait" he said vocally. "I'm not sure I'm ready either" Bay was touched at his honesty and leant forward to kiss her boyfriend lightly on the lips. She stood up. _You keep studying; I'll go get us some drinks _she signed before leaving her studio to the kitchen.

Emmett continued to work with a smile on his face, he was glad they had talked it out because honestly he went home yesterday as if he had been given four months' worth of detentions although that would have been much better than the wrath of john kennish. A light had tapped the table which sent a vibration through the wood which made Emmett lift his head, he expected it to be bay with the drinks but instead of his beautiful brunette girlfriend- a pissed off Daphne stood.

_What are you doing here?_ She asked.

_Studying biology_ he replied crossing his arms.

Daphne scoffed- _is that what you're calling it? If you're supposed to be studying you could be doing it at home _she said.

Emmett stood up- _I needed a tutor and seeing as you're now not going to do it and bay is a straight A student AND my helpful girlfriend it makes sense to study here- So sorry if you have a problem with it._

_Do you know how much of a jerk you sound right now- do you see what she's turning you into Emmett._

_She's not turning me into anything except a better person_ Emmett signed getting annoyed.

_You wouldn't have to change with me_- Daphne pleaded a little moving forward.

_I waited for you for eight years- you knew that yet you let me carry on loving you. So maybe bay and I haven't got the easiest relationship but the best ones are the ones you work for. We could never have that Daphne. Do the right thing for me please. Let me go- _he said. Daphne stood speechless and still, she stared at Emmett as if he had just slapped her. Her eyes started to tear over but she never let them drop.

_Fine._ She signed.

_Thank you. _Emmett replied feeling a wash of guilt build up inside of him.

_But when she breaks your heart don't come crying to me_. She said as she walked out the door.

The guilt in Emmett was gone and he sat down slowly. In a matter of weeks, he had got back his girlfriend but lost his best friend in the world. Now he really did have to choose one or the other, but he had a feeling his heart had already chosen.

* * *

><p>Please Review WITH IDEAS PLEASE! <strong>CHEERS :) LOVE YOU ALL xxxxx<strong>


	10. Alleyway friends

so everybody hello.

this is nice talking to you all again. Okay so here is where it gets serious again. many ways this storyline can go from this chapter and i want to know WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN THE REVIEWS THAT YOU KINDLY DO FOR ME :) :) :) i have a few ideas for this one and i am going to carefully develope them. TOUGH TIMES AHEAD OUR FAVOURITE COUPLE.

also twit pics from goconstance (constance marie- regina) are making my days. She posts pics for the lovely couple rehearsing and the cast doing read through bfdjofhsdhohbfcud so excited!

i do not own switched at birth but if i did i would feel bloody proud of myself for creating such an amazing show!

* * *

><p>Emmett smiled down at his cell as yet another text from bay made his phone vibrate.<p>

_**My dad just asked me how our date was, I told him we had sex in the toilet of the movie theatre- he didn't like my joke. Text me tomorrow x **_

Emmett blushed as she started a reply however the wind was knocked out of him as he was shoved from behind into the wall of the alleyway he was walking down. His head began to ring and he could feel the cold sensation of blood trickling down the side of his face. Emmett's eyes began to blur as he sank down to the floor, even though he was dazed and confused he tried desperately to focus on the towering shadows above him. He could barely make out their lips in the dim light but he knew they were talking to him. With a painful grasp- Emmett was hoisted up into the air by the front of his shirt and his back pressed deeply into the stone wall. The tallest of the boys held him there and laughed in his face- Emmett could feel the vibrations of his attacker's body as Emmett struggled to get away. With the fog in Emmett's head clearing but a little, and with the advantage of having the boy's lips clearly in his eye line, he began to piece together the insults being directed at him.

_So you think you can hit me and get away with it... at least I know who you are now… it's alright to fight back in front of your whore girlfriend but on your own you give up…stupid deaf retard._

Emmett bowled over as an excoriating blow pounded into Emmett's stomach, Emmett let out a screech of pain. The blow came again and again before Emmett's face was pulled up and his body straightened again against the wall- Emmett was about to beg them to stop verbally before another punch came across his face causing him to crash down to the floor. The beatings continued and Emmett felt himself began to fall into the darkness- suddenly a bright light shined throughout the alley, the continuous stream of pain was gone and he saw the vague footsteps of the thugs running in the opposite direction of the light. Emmett struggled to keep his eyes open- whatever had saved him would never be seen by him as he let the darkness overcome him. He welcomed it.

The first thing the deaf redhead felt was a warm hand resting on his own, the next was a thick dense object in his left arm and finally he felt not the cold wet alleyway floor but the softness of a bed. Emmett opened his eyes to see the soft warm glow of a hospital room. Emmett let his head roll from side to side as he took in his surroundings. The thick dense object was in fact an IV and tube sticking in his arm, he saw a monitor sat beside him- the lines on it moving at the speed of his heart rate. He looked to his hand to see a sleeping girl holding it. Even though Emmett found it painful to move, he strained to reach his free arm across and shake the girl gently awake. He smiled softly as she stirred and lifted her head up slowly- her eyes filled with relief, happiness, despair and sadness.

_Emmett_ jade signed _oh thank god._

Emmett went to move his arms but winced as the tube from his IV pulled tightly on his skin. Jade, seeming more alert, kept his arms down before continuing to sign.

_Don't, the doctor said you shouldn't sign- one you'll be too sore and two it will pull the IV out. _She said._ I'll sign and you can nod. _She was quiet for a moment_. Do you remember anything?_ Jade asked.

Emmett's face crumpled up in concentration, his eyes still half open from all the sedatives in his system. He shook his head lightly- not wanting the motion to make the room spin for him.

Jade swallowed hard and shakily signed. _The doctor said that's normal, that you don't remember- it probably will come back to you soon. You were attacked Emmett, two police officers were on patrol and heard somebody screaming- the attackers ran off as soon as they got there. The two guys found you unconscious. But apparently there was a group of them although only one guy was abusing you._

Emmett knew it was hard for Jade to tell him that- she hated the mere thought of Emmett getting hurt yet alone the proof. He licked his dry lips before his voice croaked out a word.

"Bay?" he asked.

_She's just talking to a police officer, on your cell it says that she was the last person you had contact with before the attack. She'll be back soon. _

The two friends sat there for a moment.

"How did…you know I was…here?" he asked her.

She smiled softly at her best friend. _You listed me as one of your emergency contacts- I come up in the system before your mom so they called me first- your mom has just gone home to get you some things._

"How did bay..." he struggled to ask his throat dry.

_I called her_. She replied before pouring him some water and supporting his neck as he drank some. The coolness felt good against his lips and down his throat- Emmett groaned as the pain in his head rang some more.

Jade sat back down on the side of the bed facing Emmett for a moment- just watching him, before she shook her head_. I can't believe you got mugged Emmett you're usually careful- I mean you know how dangerous the neighbourhood can be. All it takes is one crackpot prick how fancies a new cell phone and then the next thing you know you're in hospital._

When she stopped Emmett pushed himself up slightly.

"I wasn't mugged" he said, jade looked at him confused.

_Emmett there has to be a reason why you were jumped-_

"Was anything missing? My wallet? Cell? Keys? Cash?" Emmett said struggling to get the words out.

Jade was silent as she felt a chill of realisation come over her_. No, that was all found on you when you were brought in._ she signed.

"I wasn't attacked because somebody wanted my things…. I was attacked because they wanted me hurt…. I know the attacker…the attacker knows me." He said, before the face of the thug came into his mind. Emmett remembered the smirk of the prick from a while ago- he saw the same one when the light, obviously from the police officers torches, hit him in the alleyway. He remembered him from another alleyway; only in that scenario Emmett wasn't the one who walked away with bruises.

The attacker was Ryan, the teenage boy who threatened Bay.

Emmett let the thought of Ryan's face disappear as his pale skinned, dark haired girlfriend ran into the room, rushing to his side smiling a sad smile of relief and pain. Emmett could see the guilt coming if bay knew the attacker was Ryan- so Emmett decided there and then he would fake it. He would say to the police he never saw the attackers face, that he didn't want to press charges- that he wanted to move on and forget it. The bastard got away with it and Emmett knew if he met Ryan again alone- he wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE WITH YOUR PREDICTIONS :) YAY CANT WAIT TO READ THEM- THEY MAKE MY DAY... ALONG WITH GOCONSTANCE.<p> 


	11. Hidden Scars

hello everybody next chapter for you all - i can only apologise dearly for the delay. I planned this one a lot so here you go :)

* * *

><p>Emmett flinched as his mother's hand pressed lightly into his shoulder blade. He whipped round startled and had to grip onto his desk chair to calm himself. The doctor's had told him that this was a likely effect; the attack wasn't going to leave him unscarred. Every time somebody touched him un-expectantly- flashbacks of the alleyway filled his mind, the paranoia that they would come back for him didn't go away as quickly as Emmett would have liked. They suggested counselling but Emmett declined- he was fine, he kept telling himself, he was fine.<p>

_I'm sorry, hunny I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I just, wanted to check on you that's all._ Melody quickly signed. She sunk down onto her son's bed and faced him. It killed melody, seeing her boy's bruised face, his cut lip and the scars on his upper body which were not covered by his t-shirt. When she was told Emmett was deaf when he was a baby, her mind as a mother grew with possibilities and worries. This kind of attack was everything she feared.

Emmett's breathing slowed and he tried to relax slightly, it hurt a little to sign but he continued anyway. _It's okay- I don't mean to be so jumpy_ he said.

_Of course it's understandable sweetheart, I would be worried if you weren't._ She said, they both sat there for a moment.

_Jade called round again, she said she really needs to talk to you… and the police checked in- they wanted to know if you remembered anything yet? _

Emmett shook his head slowly, his eyes filled with secret guilt. _Not yet_, he said simply. _I'll keep trying._

Melody smiled softly before getting up and placing a light kiss on Emmett's forehead and leaving her son alone.

It had been six weeks since the attack and Emmett was still struggling to go out alone. He would pretend to be alright- he even faked going out alone to show his mother he didn't need therapy. He just left the house, rode the bike down the street and ran back to the garage and hid out the rest of the night- although answering to his mom's constant texts.

He had gone out with Bay and Jade but not for that long, and he always tried to be back home (locked in his room) before it got dark. Jade had tried to get Emmett to talk more about the attack, especially since at the hospital he said he knew the attacker. But Emmett stayed silent- Bay already felt guilty for leaving him that night to walk back without her- and honestly their relationship had been under strain a little. Daphne decided to go wild ape on Bay, basically blaming the entire incident on her which had already caused tension between Emmett and bay- Emmett knew that if Bay found out that Ryan beat him up because he defended bay against Ryan months ago, she would somehow manage to convince him that their relationship wasn't stable and end it. Emmett wouldn't have been able to bear that. He needed her.

Jade had managed to get through Emmett's defences, A.K.A his mother, by simply not taking no for an answer and storming into his room. Emmett's hand subconsciously jerked towards the baseball bat he started keeping by his bed- this whole paranoia thing was getting to him.

_No baseball bat is keeping me from talking to you. _She signed quickly before throwing her bag down onto the floor.

Emmett composed himself before putting on that fake Simon he had been wearing in front of others. _What are you talking about? I've seen you loads of time the past couple of weeks._

_Yes, but not alone- and this has been carefully thought out by you so you can avoid talking about the real issue here._ She sat down next to him, crossing her legs. _Emmett, what you said at the hospital-_

_I was imagining things._ Emmett tried to shrug off.

_NO YOU WERENT. _Jade signed harshly, after weeks of trying to get through to him jade was not letting him pretend nothing was wrong. _What you said at the hospital- you said you knew who did it. And then you don't want to press charges I mean…. Why are you so scared to put this asshole behind bars_?

Emmett looked into his best friends eyes. There was confusion, wonder, fear and genuine concern. Jade loved Emmett to pieces and it killed him how much pain he had burdened her with. He knew he trusted jade with his life, but sometimes Jade ruled with her heart more than her head- she wouldn't see his logic. All jade would want to do is beat the crap out of the guy possible even getting herself hurt in the process- But lying to her almost hurt as much as lying to Bay, to his mother, to everybody. Emmett knew so many secrets about Jade, about how hard it was to be the only hearing child in a deaf family, how her dad barely considers her a part of the family. Emmett knows about the rough times Jade has been through and there she was, trying to help him out- she was standing strong and Emmett knew he had to do the same. Even if it was only to her.

_Because it was Ryan _He signed.

Jade stopped trying to take in the information. _Ryan… as in the guy you hit months ago?_ Emmett nodded slowly, the daunting feeling that his attackers face was in his mind again.

_So what- you hit him so he hits you back? Is that how it works?_ Jade signed getting angry- like Emmett though. She ruled with her heart.

_Ryan… as in the guy who tried to hurt Bay_. Emmett signed.

Jade was quiet for a moment before she reached out and took his hand in hers. _Then why are you protecting him?_ She signed her face soft once more.

_I'm not…I'm protecting Bay _Emmett replied, jade just shook her head.

_How? By letting him go free?_

_If she knew I was attacked because I stopped him hurting her- she'll never forgive herself. And then she will leave me. _

_Emmett-_ jade signed but stopped. She closed her eyes deep in thought before continuing. _If you think that you have to lie to her to protect her feelings then you shouldn't be a couple. You both are supposed to support each other, how can she help you if you keep this from her? _

_If bay ever found out that you couldn't trust her with something like this- well that would hurt her more than any amount of guilt. _

_It's not that I don't trust her- I'm just trying to do what's best for her. _Emmett tried to explain.

_Believe that she loves you enough to stick by you Emmett- tell her_. Jade signed before getting up slowly and leaving Emmett alone.

Emmett sat on the arm of the comfy seat watching bay paint with her back to him. Jade's words kept going round in his head, he hated her for being right yet he knew she didn't fully understand. Bay had a right to know it was Ryan and Ryan needed to pay for what he did.

Emmett leaned his arm forward to take bay's wrist in his hand. He pulled her back gently, bay smiled down at him.

"I need to talk to you" he said to her his hands entwined with Bay's. She nodded and went to sit on the chair, pulling Emmett with her. The two snuggled closer, bay resting her legs on top of Emmett's. _What is it?_ She signed. Emmett looked down and slowly let his fingers run over bay's thigh, he swallowed hard and looked up into her eyes.

_I know who the attacker was. _He signed slowly.

After a lot of talking and signing Emmett had told bay everything- about not pressing charges and wanting her not to feel guilty. Not totally convinced Bay said that when she saw Ryan at school she was going to kill him. They two sat together for hours just being close before Bay fell asleep by accident. Emmett removed himself from her embrace. He pulled a blanket over her and was planning to leave quietly till he saw Bay's laptop open. He felt bad if he used her computer without permission, but Emmett knew it wasn't safe to use the house computer; his mother could easily see what he was looking at as she used it too.

He had been thinking about looking into it for a long time, pretty much since he first started seeing Bay- since the fight. Emmett typed the information website into the URL; the page seemed to take forever to load. He knew he always said that he was deaf and proud- and he was, he wasn't ashamed of it. But after everything, the attack especially, Emmett couldn't help but wish things were different. That he could hear, that he could have met Bay at a hearing school and that if somebody was going to hurt him, he would have a chance against them.

He noted down the email address of a Dr Leonard Ayling and before he bottled it, logged onto his yahoo account and drafted the email. He clicked send and simply waited. After an hour of watching Bay sleep and amusing himself by looking at her paintings, he checked the computer to see he had a reply.

Emmett breathed deeply and steadied himself against the desk. He looked from the email to Bay and then finally at his bruised broken self in the mirror. He knew he needed to do this, he wanted this.

He left Bay's shortly after he calmed down and left her a note saying he had to go. He got home and sneaked upstairs to not wake his mother. He fell straight asleep after setting his alarm to wake him up early. He needed his rest, seeing as the next day he was going to an appointment with Dr Ayling- to discuss the possibility of receiving a cochlear implant.

* * *

><p>who saw that coming? anybody? i will be disapointed if you did :P please review they motivate me to write quicker and better! love you all cheers xxx<p> 


	12. Always there (End)

Hello, so it has been too long. This is the last chapter in this story and I hope it a satisfactory ending for you all. I got some feedback that some people were not happy with Emmett's desire to get an implant. All will be revealed in this chapter. I would like to say however, the reason why emmett is acting so out of character is because a lot of what has happened to his character in the plot of this story has changed who he is, and caused him to doubt a lot of things. It was the way my story went and the development of his character in it. I Apologise if some of you were not happy with it. But this chapter does address that. I had a lot of fun writing this story and thank you everyone who read it and has reviewed it, it has meant so much to me. But I'm ready to put this to bed and for Emmett and Bay to have a happy ending.

Many Thanks,

Mia.

P.S I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I WILL FOREVER WISH I DID.

* * *

><p>A weekend away seemed like a good idea, great even. The lake, Bay, time away from home- Emmett should be in heaven. However when you are trying to use the time, to also make one of the most important decisions of your life- well not so relaxing.<p>

"_**Hey can you grab my other backpack?" **_Bay asked as she unlocked the door to the lake house. She was still amazed that her parents let them go- she guessed they knew that she was growing up, and after the last few months, her and Emmett needed this.

Emmett walked back to the truck and heaved the other backpack out over his shoulder. He hadn't told Bay about his appointment with Rd. Ayling. He hadn't told anybody. He wasn't sure why, of course he was only exploring a possibility- its wasn't 100% certain he wanted it anyway. All he knew was that it would change everything.

_Maybe she won't like me_. He thought as he watched her open the door. _You idiot, she's not with you because you're deaf! She loves you! Don't know why, but she does._

He forced his feet to move and head into the lake house, putting the bags down by the couch. He stood for a moment taking everything in. _I'll think about it later, now I need to just relax and enjoy being alone with Bay._ He thought, yet he didn't feel the weight lift off his shoulders. However he did feel two arms snaking round his waist and feather light kisses on the back of his neck. Bay walked round to be in front of him and smiled brightly.

"_**So I was thinking, we could unpack and then go for a swim? You know the weathers great, it's beautiful round here… and I have a very skimpy bathing suit"**_

She signed, resulting in Emmett's eyebrows rising in amusement yet slight shock.

"_**What do you say?" **_bay asked biting her lip playfully.

_Let's skip unpacking-_he signed and before she could reply, picked her up over his shoulder and ran with her out the back door.

* * *

><p>Bay smiled as Emmett breezed around the kitchen. Although offering her services, Bay was quite relived Emmett banished her from helping- her cooking was terrible and setting the cabin alight would really ruin the weekend.<p>

Emmett smiled after putting the tray in the oven with complete satisfaction.

_That is going to be the best meal you will ever taste Miss Kennish! _He signed before planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Confidence? You'll need that, I'm very hard to please!" she replied giggling.

_The odds are in my favour; anyway I'm going to go have a shower- no sabotaging my food! _And with that Emmett walked off to the bathroom.

Bay sighed contently before moving from the breakfast bar to the living room couch. Throwing herself down and slumping into the pillows, Bay couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy.

A loud vibration came from the table, meaning that Emmett's cell had gone off yet again. It was the fourth time in the last hour and Bay couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. Jumping up and grabbing the phone Bay found three emails and a missed call from a 'Dr Ayling's Clinic'. Checking the shower was still running, Bay clicked open the emails.

* * *

><p>She sat there quiet and motionless as Emmett re-entered the room wearing his loungewear, a few water droplets still on his hair. He knew the moment he saw her expression that something was wrong. He crossed cautiously round the room to sit on the small coffee table opposite her.<p>

_Hey, what's wrong?_ He asked confused, she turned away- her head resting on her hand with a look of disbelief.

Without an immediate answer Emmett began to worry, he lightly touched her arm for her eyes to wander back to him.

_Bay_? He asked again.

Bay looked down at the phone in her hand before looking back into his eyes.

"_**How could you not tell me what you were planning?"**_ she asked, the hurt clear in her words.

It took Emmett five seconds to figure out what she meant and a pane of guilt ran through him.

_Bay, I-_

"_**You weren't even going to talk to me about this? Something this huge?**_" Bay said, her brow creasing in bewilderment.

_It's nothing- nothing has been decided._

"_**An implant Emmett? Are you serious? Why would you want that?"**_

Emmett stood up frustrated. _Why wouldn't I? Imagine how different my life could be, OUR life together could be!_

Bay rose also, shaking her head viciously "_**Oh no, don't you dare but this decision on our relationship. Emmett, we worked through this- the whole deaf/hearing problem and look at us. We are in an amazing place, you don't need it"**_

Emmett sighed heavily. _I thought you would want this._

Bay froze, disbelief covering her face. _**"You think I would want you to change?" **_

_I just want to make you happy _Emmett signed his eyes full of sadness.

After a moment, Bay crossed over to him, her hands cupping his face with a soft smile. "I AM happy Emmett, I'm so happy I cant believe it" she said. Taking her hands away, Emmett replied with relief- _so am I._

"_**Then what is this really about? Why are you really considering the implant?" **_Bay asked taking his hands and pulling them both back down onto the couch.

Emmett shrugged _I don't know, was just curious._

Bay raised her eyebrows giving him that look that screamed yeah right. _**"Emmett, you have always been so proud to be deaf. It's who you are, it's what makes you, you. Being a part of the deaf community means so much to you, why risk all that? There must be a reason," **_She stated, desperately trying to understand.

Emmett searched his mind for answers, and they all lead to one thought.

_I'm… so afraid._ He signed before sighing and letting everything out.

_The attack… It's made me so afraid of everything. I've always been so certain that being deaf didn't matter. I know I should be treated the same as everybody else. But those guys, Ryan- they saw an easy target because I was deaf. They knew they could get away with it. I've never left so powerless in my entire life. I don't ever want to feel like that again, I can't ever feel like that again Bay. This implant can make sure I don't have to_.

Bay paused to take everything in, consider everything Emmett had said, before looking at him intently.

"_**Emmett, I know you are scared. What they did to you was awful and trust me, they will get what they deserve. But this implant isn't going to make everything all right. Sure you could hear, but consider what you would lose."**_ Bay leaned in closer to him.

"_**Answer me this. Forget about me. Forget about the attack. Just think about this- is this what you really want?"**_

Everything was still for a few moments. A slow smile spread across Emmett's face. _No _he said. _No it's not._

Emmett let out a breath of realisation. The stress and anxiety of the past few months washed away in that moment- Emmett knew who he was and was proud of it.

_Thank you_ he signed to Bay holding her hand tightly.

She laughed softly _**"For what?" **_she asked.

Emmett smiled- _for reminding me of who I am. For always being there._

"_**I'll always be here. I love you" **_she replied.

Emmett pulled her into a kiss, pouring every part of his being into it- showing her how much she meant to him.

"I love you too," he said against her lips "Forever" before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Kathryn and Regina grasped hands as happy tears ran down both their faces whilst John couldn't help but glow with pride. Toby smiled as he held the rings tightly with Melody looking loving at the couple. Daphne accepted long ago that they were perfect for each other and couldn't contain that look of happiness. Jade laughed softly as she held Bay's flowers thinking about all the drama they had gone through, all the pain and hurt they both had to undergo to get to this moment, this one perfect moment.<p>

"_**I do"**_ Bay signed.

"I do" Emmett said.


End file.
